Another Type Of Magic
by DeathlistProductions
Summary: After the Death of the Lily and James Potter Harry is left with his Aunt Petunia, whom immediately sends him off to her younger sister Emma whom lived with their Father in the states. Will be a Harry/Mercedes, and no actual use of magic.
1. The Diva

**Another Type Of Magic**

Summary: _After the Death of the Lily and James Potter Harry is left with his Aunt Petunia, whom immediately sends him off to her younger sister Emma whom lived with their Father in the states._

A/N:_ I do tend to forget to mention things so I will tell you now. Since Harry was sent to America I highly doubt Death Eaters would risk alerting the American Ministry of their plans and so they wait hopelessly for Harry to Return. I also think that Dumbledore despite his manipulative side, would rather Harry safe with Emma than in danger with the Dursleys'. Note that Harry chose to remain in the Muggle world because joining the American Wizarding world would mean leaving his Aunt until his graduation. I will Explain this in further detail._

Chapter One- The Diva

Harry Potter was one of the most popular boys at William McKinley High School, he was tall with shaggy black hair that was always a mess and the most brilliant Green eyes, at least the girls thought so. He was muscular but not overly so. He was also smart and kind, most of the other students knew to avoid conflict with Harry Potter, a skilled fighter whom would stand up for anyone being bullied, not that their weren't those that liked to push his buttons. Harry was friends with Puck and Finn who played football with him. Currently the three of them where walking toward class after morning football practice, when Harry spotted the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was tall with straight dark brown hair that fell to just below her shoulders. She wore clothes that showed off her figure and she walked with such confidence it would be hard to miss her.

"Dude? What the hell?" Puck asked when he walked into Harry's back.

"Who's that?" He asked.

Finn looked up at the person Harry looking at and looked back at his friend.

"That's Rachel Berry." Finn said, "We have Spanish with her."

"No way Dude, dating Berry would be social…." Puck stopped talking at the glare of piercing emerald.

"Sorry." Puck mumbled as Harry walked into class having lost sight of his beauty.

Later that day Harry walked into Spanish and saw his beauty sitting alone in the back of the room. Forgoing his usual seat Harry moved to sit next to her.

"Hi." Harry said sitting down.

"Hello." Rachel said with a smile.

"Your Rachel right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and you're Harry." Rachel said.

Harry laughed and shook his head but any further conversation was cut off as Mr. Shuester walked in and started class. After Class Rachel vanished before he could say a word to her, leaving Harry feeling defeated.

"Everything Okay Harry?" His Aunt Emma asked when he walked into the older woman's office.

"I saw the most beautiful girl today." Harry said.

"Really what's her name?" Emma asked.

"Rachel Berry."

Emma smiled at her younger cousin as he stared off into space, a dreamy expression on his face.

"So tell me Harry have you stayed out of trouble this week?" Emma asked.

Harry turned his eyes to her and frowned.

"Of course I stayed out of trouble, besides it's not my fault some of these dunderheads don't learn their lessons." Harry huffed crossing his arms.

"You broke the poor boys arm Harry."

"I warned him I'd do it." Harry defended.

Emma just shook her head and sighed.

"I don't understand you sometimes Harry." Emma said shaking her had at him.

"Oh come on Aunt Emma, we both know that any trouble I get into is almost always when I'm defending someone. I'm like you, only a little more aggressive at it." Harry said.

"I think you have a hero complex." Emma said.

"Complexes must be a family thing then." Harry laughed as he walked out of the room and toward the football field for practice passing by Quinn and Finn. Harry smiled at them and continued to his practice.

The next day Harry was walking into the school when he slammed into someone's back .

"Sorry." Harry said helping the person up.

It was Rachel Berry, and from the large purple stain on her white top she had just been Slushied.

"You okay?" Harry asked pulling toward the men's room.

"Fine, I just don't have any clean shirts I wore my last spare yesterday." Rachel said.

"You can where this one, I can just run home an get a another during lunch." Harry said pulling out an folded up shirt from his messenger bag.

"You carry ironed shirts in your bag?" Rachel asked as she took the offered Shirt.

"Not usually, but my Aunt and I are having dinner with my Cousins'. So my Aunt wanted me to be ready right after practice so I packed a shirt." Harry explained as Rachel walked into the stall and tossed her stained button up over the door and pulled his on.

"Well I'm glad to see that there is at least one person who understands what it means to be prepared." Rachel said, " A Star such as myself knows that being ready for anything is very important to be successful."

"So you wanna be a star huh?

"Is there a problem with that?" Rachel asked.

"It's an admirable dream sure, but I hate being in the spotlight." Harry said.

"Why can you imagine having millions of people knowing you name and begging for your autograph." Rachel asked.

Harry cringed at the thought, because fact was that he did indeed know what it felt like. You see Harry was no normal boy, he was a wizard and it was because of his fame within the magical community that he refused to attend magic school, choosing instead to live as a Muggle.

"I wouldn't know how to deal with it." Harry said.

Rachel laughed at the look of pure disgust on his face as they walked toward Spanish.

"So why did Puck Slushy you this time?" Harry asked.

Rachel sighed and motioned to the purple stained sign up sheets, where Harry could clearly make out Rachel's scrawled signature and gold star.

"Glee Club huh?" Harry said.

"There is nothing wrong with Show Choir!" Rachel snapped.

"Whoa! I never said their was. I'm just worried is all." Harry said.

Rachel looked confused as she stared at him and Harry smiled nervously.

"Look I have to get to class, I'll see you in Spanish Rachel." Harry said walking off only to slam into yet another person.

"Sorry Mr. Shue." Harry said picking himself up.

"It's fine, you just hurry up and get to Class Mr. Potter." Mr. Shue said.

Rachel Berry smiled slightly as she walked into her first period class and took a seat. The Shirt Harry had given her was slightly big on her seeing as how Harry was a good head taller than she was. She had heard about Harry's kindness but never really believed he was really so kind. She liked him and though felt that maybe with time she could give him a chance.

To Be Continued…


	2. The Gift

Another Type Of Magic

A/N: I was shocked by the support I've gotten for this story and I feel bad it took so long to update but things aren't really in my control. Also I'll be posting some of the songs I've picked for this story and who will be singing them, I have a very limited music collection mostly consisting of Glee Cast, Selena Gomez, Katy Perry, Linkin Park, Maroon 5, Life House & Paramore so if you have any songs you think I should use Leave a review. Thanks to all who reviewed. I Own Nothing.

Chapter Two- The Gift

Harry sat beside Rachel during Spanish class and the two had returned to their conversation on fame.

"I still don't get why you wouldn't want people knowing your name." Rachel said brushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's not that at all." Harry argued.

"Then what is…"

"Rachel. Harry. Please pay attention." Mr. Shue said interrupting their conversation.

Harry and Rachel sat up straight and faced front, neither spoke for the rest of class. They left the room together and stopped out side the lunch room.

"I have to go get that clean shirt." Harry said as Rachel gave him a puzzled look.

"Oh, yeah." Rachel said a blush suddenly crept onto her face.

Harry smiled and took her hand into his and kissed the back of it.

"Till later my Lady." Harry said.

Rachel laughed and slapped him lightly on the shoulder and watched as Harry walked toward the main doors laughing.

Harry had made it back to the school just before his next class and was walking toward said class when his Aunt pulled him into her office.

"What's wrong Aunt Emma?" Harry asked.

"Did I see Rachel Berry wearing your shirt, because I want you to know that being sexually involved with…"

"Whoa slow down! Yes, Rachel was wearing my shirt but only because she'd been Slushied." Harry corrected.

"Oh." Emma said the obvious look of discomfort vanished from her face, "That was nice of you."

"Sexually active?" Harry asked, "Seriously Aunt Emma even if I was you'd be the last person I'd talk to. It's weird." Harry said.

Emma laughed and waved Harry off and he laughed all the way to his class. He was still smiling when he met Rachel at the end of the school day.

"I've heard rumors that your Aunt tried to give you the _sex _talk after seeing me in your shirt." Rachel said making air quotes when she said sex, which only caused Harry to laugh.

"Yeah, you should have seen her face. I don't know who was more discomforted her or me." Harry said.

Rachel smiled as the stopped by the Auditorium doors.

"Thanks again for letting me borrow your shirt." Rachel said.

"It's the least I could do." Harry said leaning forward and placing a kiss on Rachel's cheek, "Break A Leg."

Rachel watched Harry walk away her face a brilliant shade of red as her hand touched the place where Harry had kissed her. It felt as though the feeling of his lips had been burned into her flesh. Taking a deep breath Rachel entered the auditorium.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry…."

Harry pulled up to his cousins' home and smiled when he spotted his youngest cousin waiting for his outside the house.

"Harry!" The curly haired teen called.

"Hey Blaine." Harry said giving his cousin a brotherly hug.

Blaine was taller than Harry but than again most guys where, he was also sporting a black eye and several scrapes and cuts.

"The hell happened to you? Are those guys picking on you again?" Harry asked.

"It's just guys being guys. I'm fine." Blaine said dismissively.

"Fine my ass, you look like you tried to go up against all of the McKinley Football team. Trust me I've seen it happen." Harry said.

"It's nothing really." Blaine snapped.

Harry nodded but he knew there was more to this story that Blaine was letting on.

"You know if there's anything bothering you, you can tell me right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, and then I'll get call form Emma saying you broke another kids arm." Blaine joked.

Harry laughed, " I warned him I'd do it if he touched you again."

"You're insane Harry." Blaine said.

"Thanks, runs in the family." Harry joked motioning toward Emma who was scrubbing her door handle before stepping out of her car.

Blaine burst into a fit of laughter along with Harry as the two followed Emma inside. Harry and Blaine went to the mall and walked around Harry buying a few things for himself as they walked about. Walking as the Jewelry Store Harry spotted a bracelet made of interlocking stars. After speaking with the owner Harry walked out with the bracelet.

"What's this?" Blaine asked snatching the bracelet from within the bag.

"Nice, who's pants you trying to get into." Blaine joked while he admired the chain.

"Oh please I may be a guy but I am no dick. If you must know it's for a girl I like, it sort of this weird habit of mine to buy the girls I like a piece of jewelry when I ask them to be my girlfriend." Harry said.

"So it's a test. You want to see if they act any differently when the see you've got money." Blaine asked.

"Exactly."

Blaine laughed and placed the bracelet back into the box and walked with Harry back toward the main entrance. As they where walking through the parking lot they heard a scream and looked at each other before Harry quickly passed Blaine the bags and Keys then took off toward the source of the noise. It was Rachel who stood crying as egg shells and yoke ran down the length of her upper body.

"Rachel?" Harry asked approaching her slowly so as not to scare her.

"Hey Rachel you okay?" Harry asked placing a hand on either shoulder.

"NO!" She screamed flicking Egg onto the ground.

"Do you need a ride?" Harry asked motioning toward Blaine and his car.

"No, I'm not going to let them take my dignity too. I'll just go but some clothing and change." Rachel said storming off.

Harry could only smile at her antics.

"So was that her?" Blaine asked Harry later that day.

"Yep, looks like they egged her again." Harry said.

"Thanks kind of low." Blaine said.

"Better than having a slushy tossed on you." Harry said

Blaine raised his eyebrows but decided not to ask. The boys smiled as they drove home for dinner.

The Next day harry walked into the building only to be pulled aside by Rachel.

"Here." She said handing him his shirt.

"How was the audition?" Harry asked with a smile.

"They went great we start rehearsals after school." Rachel said.

"That's good, listen Rachel I wanted to talk to you." Harry said.

Rachel glanced at him confused which made him smile, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the star bracelet.

"Rachel, do you accept this gift as a sign of your approval to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked.

Rachel gasped as she stared at the bracelet.

"I couldn't." Rachel said.

"It's okay, it's my way of telling the world your mine." Harry said.

Rachel nodded and threw her arms around Harry.

"So we're a couple now?" Rachel asked.

Harry Nodded as placed a small kiss against her lips.

Rachel smiled as they pulled apart.

"Will you come watch me after school? I've checked your schedule and you don't have practice today." Rachel said.

"I don't know if that should creep me out or if I should find it amusing." Harry said with a smirk.

Rachel smacked his arm.

"I can't I don't have practice but I do have detention. I'm going to be helping my Aunt Emma. I'll try to sneak by though." Harry said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You are very affectionate aren't you?" Rachel asked enjoying his warmth.

"Only around a pretty lady like you." Harry joked.

Rachel laughed and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck.

"You promise to stop by?" Rachel asked.

"Promise." Harry said kissing her gentle before pulling away entirely and walking to his first period.

Rachel watched his go a smile on her face, she, the school reject had just become the girlfriend of the most popular and sought after boy at Mickinley. Life was good, at least it is at this moment.

End Chapter…

A/N: Again sorry about the delay. Review please I have selected thirty songs as of now but I want your advise as well. So to suggest a song simply follow this example:

_Teenage Dream (Katy Perry) Performed By: Rachel Berry_

It makes it easy for me to look up the song lyrics and videos. I'd also like comments on the story please. Thanks again.


	3. Quinn's Request

Another Type Of Magic

A/N: I still love all the support this story has gotten and to clear things up, yes this is a Harry/Mercedes pairing eventually. I don't want to get them together so soon because it wouldn't work out right.

Chapter Three- Quinn's Request

Harry walked down the hall toward the main office when the sound of singing, or at least an attempt to sing reached his ears. Adjusting the stack of paper his Aunt had giving him to deliver to the office, he looked into the room to find Rachel and the other Glee club members making an attempt to sing Sit down your rocking the boat. It was horrible and ended with the boy Artie rolling his wheel chair into a desk.

"That was okay, we still need to work on it." Mr. Shue said.

" We sucked." Rachel said.

"It wasn't that bad I'm sure with a little work we can…"

"You have a boy in a wheel chair singing the lead for Sit Down Your Rocking the Boat." Rachel interrupted.

"I'm sure Mr. Shue was trying to enhance the performance with Irony." Artie said.

"There is nothing Ironic about Show Choir!" Rachel snapped before storming off toward the door.

Harry grunted as the door slammed against his head sending him backward onto the floor.

"Harry!" Rachel cried out kneeling down beside him.

"That hurt." Harry said rubbing his nose.

"Your bleeding, white boy." The girl Harry knew to be Mercedes Jones from his English class said helping Rachel pull him to his feet.

"Come on, let's get you to the nurse." Rachel said.

"I have to get these to the office." Harry said.

" I've got you white boy." Mercedes said yanking the papers form his hand and walking off.

"Thanks Mercedes." Harry mumbled as Rachel led him to the Nurse's office.

"I need some air will you be okay?" Rachel asked still obviously upset about the events from earlier.

"You go ahead I'll be fine." Harry said squeezing her hand.

"I'd kiss you but you're all bloody." Rachel said.

Harry smiled and watched her go before pinching his nose to stem the bleeding as the nurse fussed about him.

"What happened this time?" Emma asked walking into the room.

"Nothing, My face just got acquainted with a door." Harry said.

Emma blinked at him a few times before she burst into laughter.

"Oh yes this is just hilarious." Harry said.

"I'm sorry it's just that, normally when you end up here it's because you beat up someone." Emma said.

Harry grumbled to himself as he cleaned the now dry blood form his face.

"What happened?" Emma asked him.

"I got in the way of a Rachel rampage." Harry said.

"A Rachel rampage?"

"It's what some of the kids call her storming out of a room. Anything in her way is toast, I got in the way."

Emma shook her head and motioned for Harry to follow her back to her office.

"Well Rachel rampage or not, you still have detention so lets go." Emma said.

Harry walked into school the next day with an arm wrapped around Rachel's shoulders. She was a lot calmer than when he had last seen her. She was smiling with her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"Sorry about yesterday, I really didn't mean to hurt you. I was just so angry, Glee is my chance to be part of something special and I feel like it's slipping away." Rachel said.

Harry looked down at her and smiled.

"I understand that, but maybe you should relax a little. Fame can be corruptive Rachel, if you can't learn to roll with the punches you'll never achieve your dreams." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked looking up at him.

"All I'm saying is if you can't learn to take things in stride, no director in their right mind would hire you." Harry explained.

Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment as she mulled over his advise.

"You're right, I shouldn't let things effect me so much. I have to be the bigger person and rise above the problems I face." Rachel said with a gleaming smile.

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist as they reached her locker.

"That's the spirit, I'll see you later I have English now." Harry said placing a kiss to her lips before walking off.

"How's your nose White boy." Mercedes asked when Harry sat down beside her.

"It's Harry, and I'll live." Harry said.

"Well HARRY, I'm glad your okay it would've been a shame to loose such a pretty face." Mercedes teased.

Harry laughed as he pulled his notebook form his bag.

"Yes, such a shame. I spend hours to ensure I look like I just got out of bed." Harry joked, ruffling his hair.

The pair laughed as they waited for the teacher to enter the room.

"So what where you doing outside the choir room white boy?"

"Rachel had asked me to stop by and see you guys, and I've gotta say being hit by that door was the best part."

"We weren't that bad, okay we where."Mercedes said as Harry threw her a look.

"Tina threw Artie into a desk Mercedes, and Hummel nearly smacked Rachel in the face twice." Harry said.

"We just need some practice."

"If you say so."

Mercedes just laughed and turned to face the front as the teacher walked in. After class Mercedes waved to Harry as he made his way to Rachel's locker.

"Hey." Rachel said hugging Harry tightly.

"Hey." Harry said giving Rachel a kiss.

"So do you want to hang out after school?" Rachel asked.

"That's my line." Harry teased as they walked toward their Spanish class.

Rachel smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

"So were would you like to go?" Harry asked.

"Bread Sticks." Rachel said.

"Sounds great, I'll pick you up at seven." Harry said as they entered class.

Harry felt rather than saw the eyes of Quinn and Santana on him and Rachel. Throwing them a warning glare Harry took his seat beside Rachel.

"Are you insane! Rachel Berry!" Santana hissed after class.

"I don't see what's wrong with that." Harry said.

"She has man hands." Santana said.

"She does not." Harry said closing his locker.

"Santana's just pissed that Puck stood her up again." Quinn said.

"I know, and if she wants to get Puck back she should know that Puck will be in the second floor bathroom next period." Harry said.

"Thanks Potter." Santana said as she stormed off in search of Puck.

Harry shook his head and turned to Quinn.

"What's wrong?" Harry said when he noticed her lost in thought.

"What, nothing." Quinn said unconsciously rubbing her belly.

Harry stopped walking and pulled Quinn into an alcove.

"What the hell?" Quinn snapped.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray If you plan on keeping your pregnancy a secret, stop rubbing your belly." Harry whispered.

Quinn paled at this and stared at him.

"You can't tell anyone, I'm not even sure yet." Quinn said.

"That's the least of your problems, you know I'll keep your secret." Harry said.

Quinn nodded, "Thanks Harold."

"Who's the father?" Harry asked.

Quinn squirmed, a guilty look on her face.

"If I am Pregnant, Puck." Quinn said.

Harry sighed and held up his hand when Quinn tried to explain.

"I don't want you to explain, I'm not your father. Please tell me you've told him at least." Harry said.

"I don't Puck to know." Quinn said.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Finn is my boyfriend, he's going to be the Father." Quinn stated firmly.

"I wont tell, but this is going to end badly I can feel it." Harry said.

"Can you come with me for the pregnancy test?" Quinn asked.

"Of course." Harry said squeezing her hand.

After practice Harry stopped by his cousin's to see Blaine that day. He parked his car and followed Blaine inside.

"How's the eye?" Harry asked as Blaine led the way up to his room.

"Better." Blaine answered adjusting his glasses.

"You can't stand the things why wear them?" Harry said as Blaine continued to push them up his nose.

"Draws attention away form my eye." Blaine stated.

"Oh." Was Harry's only reply to that.

"So what happened to you?" Blaine asked nodding at his bruised face.

"I got in the way of a Rachel rampage." Harry said rubbing his nose.

"What's a Rachel rampage?" Blaine dared to ask.

"Nothing really, it's just that when Rachel doesn't have things her way she tends to storm off. Finn, or was it Puck, came up with the name." Harry said.

"Is it really that bad?"

"You do see my face right?" Harry asked.

"I see, what happened?"

"The Glee club sucks, plus their short some members they need at least twelve. Mr. Shuester even tried to get boys form the football team. Join Glee and your pretty much marked as gay, most boys on the football team are Homophobic." Harry said.

"But your not right?" Blaine asked.

"The hell kind of a question is that? Of course I'm not Aunt Emma taught me better than that. Hell I spend more time defending Kurt Hummel than any of the other kids at Mickinley." Harry fumed insulted.

"Whoa sorry, I was just asking." Blaine said.

Harry had the decency to look guilty for snapping.

"Sorry, just things are really messed up right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Quinn may be pregnant." Harry said throwing himself back on the bed.

"Are you the father?" Blaine asked.

"No, Hell no." Harry said sitting up and pointing at Blaine, "And you will never repeat this conversation in anyway, shape or form."

"Got it." Blaine Said.

"Thanks, I should go get ready I have a date with Rachel." Harry said.

End Chapter…


	4. Emma's New Ward

Another Type Of Magic

A/N: Two Chapters for you today just to say sorry. Also I've opened a poll to see which song Harry should sing for his first Glee club appearance so check it out and vote please. Oh I own nothing.

Chapter Four- Emma's New Ward

Harry pulled up to Rachel's house and found Rachel waiting on her porch with her arms crossed a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"What where you and Quinn Fabray doing in that Alcove?" Rachel asked not looking at him.

"You do know that Quinn and I are just friends right. She's dating one of my friends and she was worried he was cheating on her. I was just reassuring her that's all." Harry said pulling Rachel into his arms.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Do you think I'm the type of person who would cheat?" Harry asked.

"No, It's just…" Rachel didn't finish the thought instead sitting on a bench with a sigh.

Harry sat down beside her and took her hand.

"What's wrong Rachel?" Harry asked.

"I'm just worried that you'll break up with me. I'm not pretty like Quinn or any of the Cheerios."

"Hey look at me." Harry said taking hold of her chin and turning her head to look at him, "You don't have to be beautiful like Quinn or any other girl, just be Rachel. As for the two of us breaking up, I can't promise that we won't, hell I can't promise that we will still be friends after it. All that really matters is that we enjoy the time we have."

"That was beautiful." Rachel said with a smile.

"I can be deep when I have too." Harry shrugged.

Rachel laughed and stood straightening her dress.

"Let's go." She said pulling Harry toward his car.

They sat in a small booth alone in the far corner of the restaurant.

"So what's new with the Glee Club?" Harry asked.

"Well Mr. Shue said he got a new person to join the club, a new male lead." Rachel said.

"Should I be worried?" Harry asked.

"No of course not." Rachel said.

"That's good to know." Harry said with a smile.

Rachel smiled back as the waiter walked up to them.

"What about you anything new?" Rachel asked.

"Not really." Harry said.

"I think you should join Glee, I've heard you sing before and you're really talented." Rachel said.

"You've heard me sing? The last time I sang out side my shower was when I stared in the school play back in first grade." Harry said.

"I know but I never forget talent and you have talent. It would be nice for us to do something together Glee could be it." Rachel said looking at her hands.

"I won't promise you anything but I'll think about it." Harry said lifting her chin.

"Thank you." Rachel said with a beaming smile.

"Oh this Saturday the Glee club is going to Carmel High to watch Vocal Adrenaline perform. Do you think you can come?" Rachel asked.

"I have practice Saturday." Harry said.

Rachel looked disappointed and once again diverted her eyes to her lap.

"I see, that's fine. We can just go out after." Rachel said shaking her head and smiling once again.

The next day was Saturday so Harry went to practice as normal and afterward while the guys went to punish Finn whom had joined Glee club Harry went over to Rachel's as he had promised.

"Hey, Harry I want you to meet my Fathers." Rachel said as she led him into her living room when she arrived.

"Hello." Harry said shaking hands with both men.

"Good to finally meet the young man who stole our little girl's heart." The shorter man said.

"It's a pleasure." Harry said.

"So where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"I thought you'd like to go to the mall and catch a movie." Harry suggested.

Rachel smiled and linked her arm with his and pulled him out to his car.

"Why the hurry?" Harry asked once they were on their way.

"It's bad enough to get the talk from one dad imagine two." Rachel said.

Harry laughed and nodded in agreement.

The movie they watched was picked by Rachel and while Harry would rather have seen an action movie he didn't complain. He allowed Rachel to lead the way to the food court where they sat and ate.

"So Finn's the new male lead huh?" Harry asked.

"How'd you know that?" Rachel asked.

"Because the rest of the Football team went to go shoot Finn with their paintball guns right after practice." Harry said.

"That's what amazes me about you Harry. You're a jock yet you don't act like the other Dunces. Finn is a nice guy and all but even he helps them in their sick pranks. I still remember the time, your broke your finger punching that senior who was messing with Kurt last year." Rachel said.

Harry laughed and rubbed said finger absentmindedly, "I remember that too, I got six weeks worth of detentions from my Aunt and Principle Figgins fined me for the cleaning product need to wipe up the guys blood."

Rachel laughed.

"You're nice but sometime you can be excessive with the violence." Rachel said.

"I'll admit that I have a bit of a temper when it comes to bullies, but they can't say I didn't warn them. Hell I remember when I first met Puck. The Jackass tried to steal my lunch and ended up eating dirt instead." Harry said with a smile.

"You pushed him to the ground?" Rachel asked.

"No, I punched him and told him if he didn't want me to do it again he should walk away and eat dirt. I didn't think he'd actually do it." Harry said.

Rachel laughed , "No wonder you two are such good friends. Noah can be a handful but I did notice he tends to be tame around you. Now I know why, he knows what you could really do to him." Rachel said.

Harry laughed before picking up the trash and walking it over to the bin.

"So did you think about it? Are you going to join because I have the perfect song for you to audition with." Rachel said.

"I'm still not to sure, and if I do decide to join I have a song selected." Harry said.

"Oh, I hope you join then." Rachel said letting the subject drop.

"Hey White boy!" Mercedes' voice echoed through the food court causing several males to turn toward her.

"Not you!" Mercedes said shoving past several of the men and toward Harry.

"What's up?" Harry asked.

"Your Aunt was looking for you at the school, I told her you were and she sent me to tell you to call her. She looked scared white boy, I think it's serious." Mercedes said with a grim look.

Rachel looked at Harry before quickly digging his phone out of his Jacket which she had on.

"Ten missed calls." She said reading the screen.

Harry took the phone and speed dialed his Aunt.

"Aunt Emma what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Harry they're here." Emma said.

Harry new what she meant at once.

"I'm on my way." Harry said snapping him phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I have to go home, looks like some old family members dropped by and their driving my Aunt wild." Harry said.

"Than why did Ms. P look so worried?" Mercedes asked.

"Because every time they stop by, they cause some sort of problem with me. Last time they tried to take custody." Harry said.

"Wow." Both girls said.

"Hey I really hate to do this but do you think you could give Rachel a ride home. My house is the other way from hers." Harry said.

"No problem." Mercedes said though she didn't look happy about it.

"I'll stop by and see you tomorrow." Harry said.

"Okay." Rachel said before accepting a kiss form him.

Harry ran out of the room and jumped into his car.

When he got home Harry was greeted by the site of the Hogwarts Headmaster, Dumbledore. Harry had meet the old Wizard on several occasions, almost every time it was to stop an attempt by Ministry of Magic officials form taking him away form his Aunt.

"Professor Dumbledore, what's happened this time?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore chuckled at this.

"Nothing my dear boy, I was just telling your Aunt about my reasons for coming." Dumbledore said.

"Which is?" Harry asked.

"Me." A voice called from beside the old Headmaster.

For the first time Harry noticed the small bushy haired girl standing beside Dumbledore.

"This is Hermione Granger, one of the brightest girls in her age. Unfortunately this has made her a target to rogue Death Eater hoping to use her knowledge to resurrect their master. The last attempt to kidnap her ended with the Death of an innocent civilian. I was hoping your Aunt could take Miss. Granger in." Dumbledore said.

"What if those Death Eaters track her to us?" Emma asked.

"I can assure you, Miss Granger has gone threw every possible scenario and even I have made a few arrangements so that will never happen." Dumbledore said.

"I even erased my parent's memories of me, so they don't even remember me. The Death Eaters can track my Wand like a GPS signal so I left mine back in Hogwarts. Form now on no more magic." Hermione said.

Harry looked at her then the headmaster.

"Will that be enough?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid you give Wizards too much credit. We are set in the old ways of magic, therefore if Miss. Granger does not use magic she can not be found." Dumbledore said.

"Good enough for me." Emma said.

"I don't like it, but if my Aunt is willing than so am I. Do you have a cover story in place?" Harry asked.

"I'm your distant cousin, my parents died in a car crash recently and…"

"Your family in England was deemed unfit to care for you, and you were sent here." Harry finished for her.

"Well that wasn't it at all but I suppose it make more sense than you being my last bit of family." Hermione muttered.

"Most people here are under the assumption that a large part of my family back in England have tried multiple times and failed to take custody of me. It wouldn't due to have them suddenly die." Harry explained.

"Ah, that makes sense." Hermione said.

"Very well I'll let you to it then." Dumbledore said before vanishing in a swirl of magic.

"Portkey." Hermione explained to Emma.

"Oh." Emma said as she stood walking away.

Harry shook him head and motioned for Hermione to follow him upstairs.

"This is the guest room, you can have it, I'm down the hall and Aunt Emma is right next door to you, the bathroom is beside my room." Harry said showing her each room as he passed them.

"Thanks, so you're Harry Potter." Hermione said looking at him.

"Don't do that?" Harry said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Look at me like I'm some sort of celebrity" Harry said.

"Sorry, it's just that I've read a lot about you and to finally meet you." Hermione said.

"Let's get something straight Granger. You don't know me, the people who wrote that crap about me don't know anything about my life. I'm just Harry a normal high school student living in a normal neighborhood with his Aunt." Harry said before leaving Hermione alone.

Harry stormed downstairs and threw himself onto the sofa.

It was about an hour later when Hermione joined him.

"I'm sorry, I was acting like a fan girl." Hermione said.

Harry looked up at her from his textbook.

"You're right I don't know you and I shouldn't assume to know anything about you." Hermione said, "Can we start over?"

Harry sat up on the sofa and extended his hand to Hermione.

"I'm Harry."

"Hermione Granger." Hermione said taking his hand before the two laughed.

End Chapter…

A/N: So while this chapter does mention magic it's most likely the only time I will have someone use magic. I'm bringing in another Harry Potter Character just because I want to cause a little more Chaos, this character However will not play a heavy role in the story only showing up in similar ways to Harry's interactions with Blaine which will become more frequent. If you have any questions feel free to ask.


	5. Don't Stop Believing

Another Type Of Magic

A/N: So I'm not really proud of this chapter but I just wanted to be past the pilot episode because I plan on having Harry join the Glee Club after their performance of Push It. Also please vote for which song you would like Harry to sing in the poll. I'd like at least ten people to vote before I even consider using the winning song, which as of right now is Linkin Park's What I've Done. Thanks to all who read this story.

Chapter Five- Don't Stop Believing

Harry was standing at his locker when Rachel appeared beside him arms crossed over her chest.

"Who is she?" Rachel asked.

"Who are we talking about exactly?" Harry asked.

"We're talking about that whore you came to school with today." Rachel snapped.

"Okay, first of all calm down. The girl I came to school with today is my cousin Hermione, her parents died and our other family living in England where deemed unfit to take her in. Me and my Aunt are her only other family. We spent hours on paper work yesterday. If I wasn't so tired I would have called and warned you." Harry said annoyance clear in his voice.

Rachel looked down her face flushed, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well I had hoped you had a little more faith in me." Harry said before walking off.

Rachel watched him go and leaned against his locker.

"Give him time, I pissed his off last night." A voice said from her other side.

Rachel turned to see a beautiful brown haired girl, from the accent Rachel knew this was Hermione. She looked as amazing as Quinn.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"I assumed I knew things about him I didn't actually know. Give him time too cool off and you'll see that it'll be like this never happened." Hermione said.

Rachel smiled at her and nodded.

Hermione linked her arm around Rachel's.

"Walk me to class?" Hermione asked.

Rachel smiled at her and led the way to Hermione's first period class.

Harry looked up as a book was slammed on the desk in front of him and he looked up to see Mercedes & Kurt Hummel.

"Mind if we join you?" Kurt asked.

"By all means please ." Harry said pushing out the chair with his foot.

They where sitting in the school library during free period which was when Harry and normally Rachel would come to the library to study.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me all those times, and the many others sure to come." Kurt said after a few minutes of silence.

"Don't mention it." Harry said from behind his book.

"So who's the new girl?" Mercedes asked.

"That's my cousin Hermione." Harry explained looking at the pair from over the top of his book.

"She'll be a Cheerio before the end of the week." Kurt stated with a sigh.

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"So Rachel said she asked you join Glee." Mercedes said.

"Ah, so that's it. I was wondering when you'd get to the point of this visit." Harry said pointing at them.

"Okay so we all know Rachel and Finn are good but they won't keep us from being messed with. I for one am sick of being tossed in a dumpster." Kurt said.

"And you think that if I join the bullying will stop?" Harry asked.

"No, but it'll happen less often." Mercedes said.

"Look I already told Rachel I'd think about it, and for now that's all I can promise you guys too." Harry said.

Mercedes and Kurt looked disappointed.

"Hey, you guys have a lot of potential , you don't need me to win the schools respect." Harry said.

The pair smiled but they appeared forced.

"Sorry guys." Harry said as the bell rang.

Harry was on his way to his car after school when he noticed his Aunt Emma sitting alone in the empty lunchroom.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Fine." His Aunt said but her voice was too chipper.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Emma sighed and looked down at the yearbook.

"Will's leaving." Emma said.

"Will as in Mr. Shue? Why?" Harry asked.

"His wife Terry is pregnant." Emma said sadly.

"You like him don't you?" Harry asked.

Emma just nodded.

"Why is he leaving?" Harry asked.

"He wants to provide for his child."

"What's providing for the kid have to do with this decision. If he really likes his job, which he certainly seems to, he shouldn't quit. Maybe you should remind him why he teaches." Harry suggested.

Emma looked up and smiled.

"That's not a bad Idea." Emma said.

"Just don't get to invested in him Aunt Emma. He's married, and I doubt that will change anytime soon, I don't want you to get hurt." Harry said.

Emma nodded and kissed the top of Harry's head before walking off in search of Mr. Shue.

Harry walked out to his car to find Hermione and Rachel waiting for him. They where chatting away like good friends.

"Did I step into some odd twisted reality or what?" Harry asked crossing his arms.

Rachel knew the comment was directed at her and so she turned to face Harry.

"I know what I did was wrong and I accept that you're mad at me. I just…"

"Just what Rachel, how is this relationship supposed to work if you can't trust me. I could have chosen any girl in this school but I chose you Rachel. I chose you because you're beautiful and talented, and you are not afraid to be who you are. Yet you can't seem to get over your own insecurities enough to trust that I won't hurt you. I like you Rachel, I like you a lot, but this relationship won't work if you can't trust me." Harry said.

Rachel looked down at her feet.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said.

"So am I." Harry said getting into his car.

Hermione gave Rachel's shoulder a gentle squeeze and got in After Harry.

"Did you have to be so blunt?" Hermione asked.

"I know it seemed rash but it's just so frustrating that every time I talk to another girl see deems prettier than herself I'm accused of cheating on her." Harry said.

"You really like her don't you?" Hermione asked.

"I do, and I wish she would see herself the way I see her."

"I'll talk to her, she's been really nice to me and maybe if I gave her some advise she'd listen." Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "I'll drop you off at home."

Blaine stared at Harry as he lay on the bed holding a pillow to his face.

"So she accused you of cheating twice in the past two days?" Blaine asked.

"Exactly, I don't know what else I can do to prove how I feel about her." Harry sighed in frustration.

"Have you considered joining Glee? Maybe spending the extra time with her will make thing better. " Blaine suggested.

"Or drive us up the wall, I mean come on Blaine how would you feel if your girlfriend did that."Harry said.

"That's not an issue." Blaine said.

"You're no help." Harry stated.

Blaine laughed and squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"Just calm down, and go talk to her."

Harry nodded and stood form the bed and pulled him cousin into a hug.

"Take care, I'll see you around." Harry said.

Blaine nodded and waited for the door to close before throwing himself on the bed. He'd have to tell Harry soon, but if he did Harry would find out why he was being bullied and there was no doubt in his mind that there would be trouble.

Harry didn't see Rachel until the next day when he found her waiting by his locker.

"I made you cookies." Rachel said holding out a plate of sugar cookies.

"I'm sorry, I may have overreacted , but can you blame me?" Harry asked.

"No, I know that I overreacted too. I should have trusted you and I'm sorry." Rachel said.

Harry gave her a small smile before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Let me walk you to class." Harry said.

Harry was walking toward the locker room when Puck and Finn walking toward the port-a-potties caught his attention but where Puck went some of the senior players where sure to be and they weren't exactly on good terms with him. Harry sighed but followed after his friends.

"What are you up to Puck?" Harry asked.

"Why do you assume I'm up to something?" Puck asked.

Harry threw Puck a look before rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Finn asked.

Puck just kept walking only stopping when they reached the others, the sound of banging reached their ears at once. Harry threw Puck an angry glare but before he could move to open the Port-a-potty Finn had beat him to it. Artie rolled out of the small space gasping even as the stench of the obviously used bathroom assaulted everyone else.

"Thank you!" Artie called shaking Finn's hand.

Harry and Artie waited a few feet away as Finn and Puck argued.

"What do you think will happen?" Artie asked him.

Harry shrugged, "I can never tell when those two are involved."

A few second later Finn approached them.

"Sorry about them." Finn apologized to Artie.

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"I told them I was going to be in both." Finn stated.

"Both?" Harry asked.

"Glee and Football." Artie supplied.

"Got it." Harry said as he pushed Artie.

Harry stopped when he noticed Finn was no longer beside them, he turned to find Finn listening to the faint sound of Don't Stop Believing coming from a radio held by a blond woman who sat on top of a truck.

"Finn?" Harry asked.

"I have an idea." Finn said walking faster toward the entrance of the school.

Harry and Artie entered the Auditorium behind Finn.

"This is a closed Rehearsal, members only." Kurt said upon spotting Finn.

"Except Harry of course." Rachel said as she moved to stand beside him.

Harry kissed the top of her head but pulled away.

"I can't stay, I promised Hermione I'd drive her home." Harry said.

"Okay, tell her I'll see her tomorrow." Rachel said.

Harry nodded and kissed her head before walking out the door. He found Hermione standing with Quinn at his locker.

"Hey, Hermione I see you've met my friend Quinn." Harry said.

"I was just congratulating Hermione. She's a Cheerio now." Quinn said.

"A Cheerio? Funny I thought you wanted to stay under the radar." Harry said.

"Hide in plain sight." Hermione stated.

Harry laughed shaking his head.

"Are we still on for the study session?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, because we all know your Spanish sucks." Harry said.

Quinn smiled and thanked him silently when Hermione wasn't looking.

"Hey bitches." Santana said as she walked up to them Brittney beside her.

Harry looked at the two and the closely following figure of Sue Sylvester, the Cheerio's coach was a tall blond aging woman with a stern face.

"Hello Q, H. Scar face." Sue greeted them.

"Coach." Hermione and Quinn reply.

"Blondie." Harry retorted to which the girls stare at him in disbelief.

Coach Sylvester leans toward him, her face inches form his.

"I like you Scar Face, you remind me of young Sue Sylvester."

"But I'm a boy." Harry said confused.

"Exactly." Sue said.

Harry threw a questioning glance at Quinn who just shrugged.

"So I just wanted to stop by and give H here her new uniform." Sue said handing Hermione a new Cheerios uniform.

"Thank you Coach Sylvester." Hermione said taking the article of clothing.

It was as Hermione was closing her locker that the sound of singing reached them.

"What's that?" Sue asked.

"That's probably the Glee club." Harry supplied.

Coach Sylvester looked at him sharply before taking off toward the back stairs that led to the catwalks.

The group found themselves standing on a balcony watching as the New Directions performed Don't Stop Believing on the stage below. Harry smiled, they really had improved since the fiasco known as sit down your rocking the boat, he listened as Rachel and Finn blended their voices together. It wasn't perfect but it was good. He turned as Coach Sylvester stormed off and spotted the heated glare Quinn was throwing Rachel and eased over to her.

"Relax, will you Rachel is my girlfriend and Finn is your…What ever Finn is." Harry teased.

Quinn smiled and slapped his shoulder.

Harry turned back as Mr. Shue entered and Puck appeared at the doors, then he turned back to Rachel and Finn as they finished their performance.

"Good job guys, that was a nine but we need a ten. " Mr. Shue said after the last echoes of their performance left the room.

"Wait does this mean you're staying." Finn asked confused.

"It'd kill me to see you guys win Nationals without me." Mr. Shue said.

Harry smiled and turned to leave linking his arm with Quinn and Santana escorting the girls out.

End Chapter….

A/N: I find it very hard to write Sue's quirky remarks as you could most likely see. Any advise on how to write her? Also note that you have about three more Chapters before Harry joins the Glee Club.


	6. Blaine's Confession

Another Type Of Magic

A/N: This Chapter was supposed to be simple but I think I ruined it big time. Also I have a total of six votes right now two for three of the four songs. This is your last chance to vote if one of the three songs does not pull ahead I will have to just pick one. (Note that you can vote up to two times.)

Chapter Six- Blaine's Confession

Harry was making his way into school when he spotted a familiar group near the dumpster, rolling his eyes Harry made his way over to them.

"Do you really want to do that Puck?" Harry asked crossing his arms over his chest.

The group groaned and turned to look at them Kurt Hummel still being carried between Puck and a senior jock.

"Come on Harry just this one time can you just walk away?" Puck asked.

"Sorry Noah, now put Kurt down gently and you'll walk away unscathed." Harry warned.

As Harry Watched Puck started to help Kurt to his feet but the Senior simply dropped Kurt's legs causing him to fall back into Puck who helped steady him. Harry rolled his eyes as the senior, most likely a transfer moved to stand before him.

"Don't do it." Harry advised but the senior ignored him and Grabbed Harry by the shirt and carried him toward the dumpster.

Puck and the others moved back a few steps and watched the Harry's Knee collided with the seniors groin causing the bigger teen to drop Harry and double over in pain. Harry landed on his feet and pulled the Senior up and pushed his against the locker.

"Your new here aren't you?" Harry asked.

The senior nodded still in too much pain to speak.

"Figures, my names Harry. You see my face in the hall you run the other way consider this your warning." Harry said before slamming his fist into the senior's right eye the force caused the senior to flip backward into the dumpster.

"Get him out of my sight Puck." Harry said straightening his clothes and grabbing Kurt's things and passing them to the wide eyed teen.

"Personally I would leave now." Harry advised.

"Thanks." Kurt called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the school.

Harry found Rachel and Hermione talking by his locker when he entered to the school. Rachel was admiring Hermione's new Cheerio uniform.

"Well I just hope you and me will still be friends even when you popular." Rachel had just finished saying when a senior threw a pink slushy into her face. Hermione jumped back avoiding her uniform being stained.

"The hell is your problem?" Hermione snapped grabbing the guy so that he was forced to face him,

His eye was swollen shut form a resent hit to the eye, the guy opened his mouth to retort but his face paled at the sight of Harry. Harry cracked his knuckles and started toward the senior.

"Look man Puck told me to do it." The senior said.

Harry smirked, cocked back his fist but before he could swing a slender hand gripped his fist and turned to find Quinn holding his hand.

"Don't." She said.

Harry turned to look back at the senior.

"You got lucky." He said and the Senior took off down the hall.

"Thank you." Quinn said.

Harry nodded and turned to Rachel pulling her toward the choir room Hermione close behind them carrying an extra T-shirt.

After she and Hermione returned from the bathroom Harry tried pulled Rachel down into his lap but she pulled free and beside him.

"You okay?" Harry asked as he used the back of Rachel's stained shirt to clean the left over water from her face.

"Are you? You looked ready to kill the guy." Rachel said.

"What happened to his eye?" Hermione asked.

"That was me, I caught him and some of the other player trying to throw Kurt into a dumpster so I stepped in. He tried to throw me in so I punched him." Harry explained.

"And when you saw what he did to Rachel you lost it." Hermione said.

Harry nodded pulling Rachel to him and kissing her cheek when she turned her head.

"Nobody messes with my girls." Harry said brushing off Rachel's attitude.

"Girls?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, my girlfriend and my friends." Harry said pulling Hermione into a hug.

The girls smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Mr. Shue said as he walked into the room.

"I'm cooling off." Harry said.

"What happened this time?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I got Slushied again." Rachel explained.

Mr. Shue shook his head before noting the bruising on Harry's right hand.

"How badly did you hurt him?" He asked seriously.

"Just a black eye." Harry said honestly.

Mr. Shue shook his head.

"I never heard that." He said

"Heard what?" Harry asked with a smirk as he and the girls walked out.

Harry sat by Mercedes in English as always their teacher had called out sick and the sub was asleep at the front of the class.

"What happed to your hand?" Mercedes asked.

Harry looked down at his hand and smiled.

"I might have punched the new senior." Harry said.

"Damn white boy, what happened this time?" Mercedes asked.

Harry laughed, "They where going to throw Kurt into a dumpster."

Mercedes shook her head but didn't discuss the matter further instead she turned the topic to the Glee club.

"Wait let me get this straight. Mr. Shue wants you guys to perform disco at your assembly?" Harry asked.

Mercedes nodded.

"He must want to get you killed." Harry said shaking his head in sympathy.

"We keep telling him we want modern music but he wont listen." Mercedes said.

"I can just tell this is going to end badly." Harry said.

Harry watched as Blaine paced before him walking from end of his room to another. He had been sitting in Blaine's room for the better part of an hour watching this.

"Blaine, I'm getting nauseous watching you. What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Blaine stopped pacing and turned to face, took a deep breath before shacking his head and pacing again.

Harry let out an aggravated sigh and stood up grabbing Blaine by the shoulders forced him to sit on his bed.

"Talk." Harry ordered.

Blaine looked at Harry and took a deep breath that was when Harry noticed the fear in Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine, what is it?" Harry asked sitting beside Blaine.

Blaine turned to look at his cousin tear threatening to spill from his eyes from the pure fear and emotional toll and like vomit the words flew form his mouth.

"I'mgay."

"You're hay?" Harry asked then paused as realization hit him.

"You're gay." Harry repeated placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine could only nod as tears finally ran down his face.

Harry pulled Blaine into a hug and squeezed his comfortingly as Blaine freely cried now.

"Is that why you had the black eye? Blaine talk to me." Harry said.

Blaine looked up at him.

"I came out in school just before the dance, so I asked the only other gay guy in school to go with me." Blaine explained.

"And they jumped the two of you afterwards." Harry finished.

Blaine nodded and turned to look out the window.

"It was horrible, they beat us and then one of them spat in my friends face before walking off." Blaine said.

"You should have told me." Harry said.

"Why? We both know how bad your temper is Harry, you would have ended up in jail or worse."

"Maybe, but you're my family Blaine and nobody messes with my family." Harry said pulling Blaine into a brotherly embrace, "You're like my brother Blaine, I'd do anything to protect you, even if I end up in jail."

"And that's what scares me." Blaine said

"Don't worry, after what happened today I can promise I won't go hunting down those Homophobes just yet. Just promise me something Blaine." Harry said.

"What?"

"No more secrets Blaine." Harry said.

"Deal." Blaine said pulling away from Harry's embrace and wiping the tears form his face, "Don't know why I was so worried."

"Because you just came out to family and while a bunch of strangers knowing is one thing because their opinions don't matter, but family's does. Have you told you're mom and dad?" Harry asked.

Blaine shook his head no.

"Call me when you do." Harry said.

Blaine nodded.

End Chapter…


	7. Quinn's Dilemma

Another Type Of Magic

A/N: So the winning song was F**king Perfect by P!nk and will be performed by Harry toward the end of the next Chapter.

Chapter Seven- Quinn's Dilemma

Harry walked into school the next day his mind racing from the events of the previous day. Blaine's confession still had him reeling and it was taking all his energy not to find and kill the group that had jumped his cousin. He was walking past Mr. Shue's office when the door opened and Mr. Shue poked his head out.

"Hey Harry can I see you for a minute." He asked.

"Um, sure." Harry said following him into his office.

Harry sat across from the Spanish teacher and waited for him to start.

"I wanted to thank you, your Aunt told me about what you said the other day. If it hadn't been for the two of you I wouldn't be here right now. I wanted to ask a huge favor from you." Mr. Shue said.

"What would that be?" Harry asked.

"I want you to join Glee Club. I know your dating Rachel and that Finn is one of your best friends. You're the popular kid that they all seem to look up to. " Mr. Shue said.

"And you think that if I join the Glee club more students will want to join." Harry said.

"Well, yeah that's part of it but it's also because I think you could teach my kids to be more confidant in themselves."

Harry looked at Mr. Shue and smirked.

"I don't know Mr. Shue, I understand where you're coming from but I'm not too sure." Harry said.

"I understand but we could really use more members." Mr. Shue said.

"Tell you what, let me think about it and I'll have an answer for you by Friday." Harry said.

"Thanks, I'm sure the guys would love to have you on the team."

Harry nodded and walked out of the office.

The rest of the week went by as normal though his time with Rachel was cut back due to Glee not that he minded it too much. Hermione had quickly become one of the most popular girls in the school along with Quinn, Brittany and Santana, she was also known as the nicest of the four because of her friendship with Rachel. She was currently walking with said girls when Quinn broke away from the group and moved over to talk to him.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" Quinn asked.

"I'll meet you outside my place." Harry said.

"Thanks for this." Quinn said.

Harry nodded and hugged her with one arm.

"Hey." Rachel said as she appeared.

"I have to go, just remember Hermione said not to wait up." Quinn said and made her escape.

"So you're going to come to watch our performance today right?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." Harry said kissing the top of her head.

Rachel smiled and hugged him before pulling away and dragging him to their next class. Half way threw the day all the students in the sophomore class where asked to enter the Gym for an assembly. After a speech by Principle Figgins and another by Mr. Shue, Harry watched as the Glee club did a performance of Push It. He glanced over at Quinn to see the anger etched on her face. Harry watched as Rachel and Finn practically dry humped in front of the class.

Harry bit his tongue and stood walking out of the Gym and waited for Rachel to exit. When she did, it was with her head hung and her hands behind her back.

"What the hell was that?" Harry snapped.

"It was just a performance." Rachel said.

"You should have warned me Rachel!"

"I'm sorry I didn't think you…"

"That seems to be the problem Rachel you didn't think about me." Harry interrupted her.

"I'm sorry but I swear it was just a performance, there is nothing going on between me an Finn." Rachel said.

Harry looked at Rachel a nagging doubt warning him but he pushed it aside and pulled her into a hug.

"Give a guy a warning next time."

"I promise." Rachel said.

Harry smiled down at her and led her toward the main office.

"You have to talk to Mr. Shue, what you did today was not the brightest idea." Harry said.

"You're probably right." Rachel said.

"I'll see you Monday." Harry said.

"Monday?" Rachel asked.

"I have that family thing this weekend." Harry said.

"Oh, right." Rachel said seemingly disappointed.

"Hey, why don't we go out Monday night just the two of us."? Harry asked.

"I'd like that." Rachel smiled kissing his check lightly before walking toward the office.

Harry was sitting on the sofa that night when his phone went off filling the room with the sounds of Green Day. Rolling over Harry checked the caller ID before answering.

"Hey, Blaine is everything…. I'll be right over." Harry said as the other line went dead.

Harry stared at the phone for a few minutes before running about looking for his shoes.

"Oh Harry, is everything okay?" Aunt Emma asked as she walked through the front door.

"Blaine's dad kicked him out of the house." Harry said cursing under his breath before dashing past his aunt and toward the front door. He pulled up to his cousin's home in record time only to find Blaine waiting by the side of the rode with his things. Harry popped the trunk and waited for Blaine to join him up front. Blaine slid into the front seat and looked out the window as Harry pulled away.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

Blaine jumped slightly at the sound of Harry's voice.

"Mom said it'll be a few days until she can calm him down enough for me to move back in." Blaine said.

"That's good." Harry said.

"You should have seen his face when I told him. He said was a freak a…a…" Blaine said.

"Stop, don't think about that right now."

Blaine nodded and turned his attention to the floor when he suddenly burst into laughter.

Harry grumbled as he tried to hide his feet beneath the seat.

"Hermione's?" Blaine asked.

Harry grumbled as he took his eyes off the rode for just a second to look at his pink fairy clad feet.

"I couldn't fine mine." Harry hissed.

Blaine kept laughing.

The rest of the ride went by quietly as Harry drove them home. Once Blaine was settled he and Harry sat on the bed.

"So you have two ways of looking at this.

"My father hates me." Blaine said.

"Or he's just confused." Harry said.

Blaine looked at Harry and nodded.

"You're going to have to make a choice soon Blaine. Can you trust your father to accept who you are or do you never look back. Either way, it's up to you. Just remember I'm here for you or Aunt Emma hell even Hermione will help." Harry said.

Blaine smiled and hugged Harry tightly as his emotions overwhelmed him.

"It'll be okay." Harry said hugging him tightly.

The next day Harry woke up earlier than anyone else in the house and made his way out to the front porch just as a figure rounded the corner and approached him.

"You ready for this?" Harry asked.

Quinn nodded and followed Harry to his car.

"Thanks for doing this Harold." Quinn said.

"Any time Lucy." Harry said as he pulled away from the house and toward the highway.

"Why are we going to Columbus?" Quinn asked.

"Small town, things have a way of getting around." Harry said.

Quinn nodded and went back to looking out the window as they drove. It took about an hour and a half to reach the hospital and another fifteen for Quinn to be called into a room.

Harry waited in the waiting room at Quinn's request and after what felt like days Harry was talked by a crying Quinn.

"I really though I could get out of here." Quinn said leaning her head against the window.

Harry didn't know what to say but spared Quinn a glance dropping his head onto the cars horn startling an elderly woman walking by who lifted her cane and flipped him off.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"You have two options here Lu, you can tell Puck or you go ahead and lie to Finn. Personally telling Puck would be the easier of the two.

Quinn looked at him and nodded.

"I'm such a screw up." Quinn said

"You are not, besides you haven't gotten any results yet, the doctor said that you'd have to wait till the end of the week to be completely sure." Harry said hugging her.

Quinn nodded wiped away her tears.

"Right now I just need to focus on myself and Cheerios and Coach Sylvester's plan." Quinn.

"I don't even wanna know what that is." Harry said.

Rachel walked into the café Hermione had requested they meet in.

"Hermione why did you want to meet so early?" Rachel asked.

"You need to stop." Hermione said.

"Stop what?"

"I saw you and Finn in the auditorium Friday after school. I saw everything. Quinn and Harry are my friends too Rachel and I don't want them to get hurt. If you want to be with Finn you need to break up with Harry." Hermione warned.

Rachel looked down at the table.

"Finn isn't a problem, it was just a mistake that won't be happening again any time soon." Rachel said.

"For both yours and Harry's sake, I hope so." Hermione said.

Rachel looked up as Hermione walked away.

End Chapter…

A/N: I'm not sure when the kiss took place so I took a guess. I can see another problem forming in the future a triangle between Harry Sam and Mercedes anyone? Let me stop that's still far off.


	8. Fking Perfect

Another Type Of Magic

A/N: So the winning song was F**king Perfect by P!nk and will be performed by Harry toward the end of the Chapter. Also I noticed that I made an error with Quinn's results, I had meant to type in by the end of the weekend and left out the end just warning you. I don't own Glee or the Lyrics to F**king Perfect.

Chapter Eight- F**king Perfect

Monday came and Harry found Rachel waiting by his locker.

"We need to talk." Rachel said.

"That sounds bad." Harry said.

"That depends on how you take things." Rachel said as she led him into the auditorium.

Harry turned to Rachel when they reached center stage.

"What's going on Rachel?"

"Last Friday I made a terrible mistake, I just got so caught up in the moment and…I'm so sorry."

"It would be nice if I knew what you where sorry for?" Harry said.

"I kissed Finn." Rachel whispered so low that Harry almost missed it.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry I swear that I never meant for it to happen."

"Are you in love with him?" Harry asked voice calm.

"No, I'm not in love with Finn. I thought I was but then I met you." Rachel said.

Harry looked down at her and could see that in some way she meant her words but he needed time to think. He was still seeing red form her words.

"I'm not breaking up with you, but I think that for now I need you to give me some space while I think about things." Harry said.

Rachel nodded and watched as Harry walked off.

Harry walked into the locker room and punched the wall breathing deeply trying to calm himself when the door opened behind him.

"Dude are you okay?"

Harry spun around and punched Finn's lower jaw.

"Oww. What the hell man?" Finn cried.

"That was for kissing Rachel." Harry said before storming out.

Finn just sat there looking dazed as his best friend stormed off.

Harry just couldn't catch a break he'd left Rachel to her auditorium and went to the locker room to think and who would show up, Finn. Harry didn't even think he just reacted hitting him was never his intention but it felt good. Walking down the halls Harry stopped at his locker grabbed his things and went to class. He didn't really pay attention and Mercedes just left him to his thoughts and Harry was fine with that. He spent the entire day fuming and thinking things over. He loved Rachel really he did, but he kept getting this nagging feeling that if he did forgive her, it'd only cause him more pain. Yet whenever he thought about ending things it upset him too. Harry went straight home after class and found Blaine waiting for him on the front porch.

"Let's take a walk." Blaine said leading Harry back down the street.

They walked in silence for a while before Blaine turned to look at him.

"Hermione called, said Quinn told her you punched Finn." Blaine said.

Harry looked down at Blaine but said nothing.

"What's wrong Harry, and don't tell me your fine. You and I both know I know you well enough to tell something is wrong." Blaine said.

Harry sighed a look of defeat finally falling onto his face.

"She cheated on me." Harry said.

"With Finn." Blaine summarized.

Harry nodded and turned to look out at the small park he, Finn and Puck had once played at as kids.

"The thing that gets me the most is that, I want to break up with Rachel, but the thought alone kills me inside." Harry said.

"But?"

"But I can't shake the feeling that if I forgive her, one of us will only end up getting hurt in the end." Harry said.

"So break up with her. Harry you can't stay with her knowing that one of you will end up broken hearted." Blaine said.

Harry looked down at Blaine and smiled at him nodding at Blaine's reasons.

"It'll hurt for a while but I'd be shocked if it didn't. Rachel was your first real love."

Harry smiled at Blaine and turned just as a sobbing blond mass slammed into him.

"I'll be at home." Blaine said feeling awkward before running off.

"Lu?" Harry asked.

Quinn let out another sob and Harry hugged her tighter.

"Come on, let's go talk." Harry said pulling her toward a café just down the street.

Harry watched as Quinn sat on his couch an hour later her knees pulled up to her chest.

"I can't believe it, what am I going to do?" Quinn asked as Harry rubbed her back.

"I don't know." Harry said

Quinn looked up at Harry and wiped her eyes a look of determination forming on her face.

"I need you to do me a favor." Quinn said.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Quinn.

"Why do I have this nagging feeling in my gut telling me I won't like this at all."

Quinn gave a pleading look.

"Fine."

"If Finn ever finds out He's not the babies father I want you to say it's yours." Quinn said.

Harry stared at Quinn for a few seconds.

"Why not tell Noah?" Harry asked.

"Do you really have to ask that? " Quinn asked.

Harry knew why Quinn was hesitant but he also knew that if he did what Quinn was asking of him he'd regret it as well.

"I'm sorry Lu, but I can't do that, it's too much." Harry said.

Quinn nodded and gave him a half smile.

"I knew you'd say no, but I had to try at least.

Harry gave her his own half smile and walked her home.

"You feeling better White Boy?" Mercedes asked as she approached Harry the next day.

"HI'm Hine." Harry in articulately said through the breakfast sandwich hanging from his mouth.

"I didn't understand a word you just said."

Harry finished putting his things away and when his hand was free removed the sandwich so he could speak.

"I said I'm fine." Harry said.

"You sure, cause I saw what you did to Finn's jaw." Mercedes said placing her arms on her hips and giving him a look that seemed to say '_Fine my ass'_.

"It's nothing really Mercedes." Harry said.

Mercedes didn't look convinced but dropped the subject as Harry grabbed his books.

"Well have you considered if you're going to join Glee yet?" Mercedes asked.

Harry turned to Mercedes.

"I'll let you know." Harry said walking off.

Mercedes sighed as Kurt walked up to her.

"Well?" He asked.

"He said he'd let me know."

"Well, he didn't say no." Kurt said with a shrug.

"Mr. Shue?" Harry called as he entered the Glee Directors/Spanish Teachers office.

"Harry? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Mr. Shue asked as he appeared from under his desk.

"Well, yeah but I needed to talk to you about the offer you made last week. I know I never showed up Friday but I wanted to know if the offer still stands." Harry said

Mr. Shue instantly stood up and smiled.

"Of course, why don't you stay behind after school today for your audition?" Mr. Shue said.

"Actually I was hoping to get it out of the way now I have some things to do after class." Harry said.

Mr. Shue nodded and stood leading Harry to the choir room.

"Do you have a song picked out?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Good come see me during free period." Mr. Shue said.

Free period found Harry sitting in the choir room waiting for Mr. Shue.

"Sorry, I got held up with Rachel." Mr. Shue said as he walked in.

"It's fine." Harry said.

"Okay so what song will you be singing?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Fucking Perfect by P!nk." Harry said.

"I'm not sure…"

"The edited version Mr. Shue." Harry said.

"Oh, okay then. Whenever you're ready Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and nodded at Brad to begin.

_Made a wrong turn _

_Once or twice _

_Dug my way out_

_Blood and fire _

_Bad decisions_

_That's alright _

_Welcome to my_

_Silly life _

_Mistreated,_

_Misplaced,_

_Misunderstood _

_Miss, no way it's all good _

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken_

_Always second guessing _

_Underestimated_

_Look, I'm still around…_

_Pretty, pretty please _

_Don't you ever, ever feel _

_Like you're less than _

_Less than perfect _

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel _

_Like you're nothing _

_You are perfect to me_

_You're so mean_

_When you talk _

_About yourself_

_You are wrong _

_Change the voices_

_In your head _

_Make them like you _

_Instead _

_So complicated _

_Look how big you'll make it _

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough_

_I've done all I can think of _

_Chased down all my demons _

_See you do the same_

_Ooh, pretty, pretty pretty, _

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than _

_Less than perfect _

_Pretty pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me _

_You're perfect_

_You're perfect to me _

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than,_

_Less than perfect _

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothing_

_You are perfect to me_

Mr. Shue clapped as Harry finished the song and the last notes died down. Harry looked to the door to find the entire Glee club minus Finn, Quinn, Santana and Brittany standing there.

"You where amazing Harry." Rachel said moving forward and hugging him. Harry hugged her back but pulled away.

"We need to talk." He said.

Rachel just nodded, "I know."

"Meet me at the stands after school." He asked.

"Okay." Rachel agreed.

"Damn White boy, that was amazing."

"I don't know he was a little pitchy on the high notes, but a little work and some dancing and he could be our leading man." Kurt said.

"Thanks, I think." Harry said as he grabbed his bag before leading the chatting duo to their next class. Leaving Rachel alone in the choir room for her free period.

Harry glanced back over his shoulder at Rachel as she took a deep breath and composed herself. He frowned as he finally turned the corner and lost sight of her. The day went by rather slowly and when it was over he made his way to the stands where Rachel was already waiting.

"So?" She asked.

"I think we both know where this is going Rachel." Harry said sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'm sorry too. I really like you Rachel, but I can't shake this feeling in my gut that you're just settling for me." Harry said.

Rachel just nodded.

"Let's not end this on a bad note, we can be friends still right." Harry said tickling Rachel's side.

Rachel laughed as she pushed his hands away.

"I have one condition." Rachel said.

"What's that?"

"Sing a duet with me next Glee meeting." Rachel said.

"Any song you want." Harry said with a smile.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So not my best or longest chapter, but I wanted to get something out. I feel bad about the way I put the winning song in, but I was having so much trouble with it. I hope you at least liked it. Also the reason that it's just the lyrics when Harry is singing is because he just kind of stood there which Kurt did comment on. Review if you like.


	9. Low Blows

Another Type Of Magic

A/N: I own nothing. Sorry for such a long wait but Life is something no one can avoid no matter how much you try to dance through it.

Previously…

_So here's what you missed_

_Harry Potter is Emma's nephew and he's one of the most popular boys at school. He starting dating Rachel Berry and joined the Glee Club. Quinn told Harry that she's pregnant with Puck's baby and asked him to pretend to be the father but Harry said no. Hermione Granger moved into Harry's house so she could hide from these really evil bad guys but they all think she's his cousin. Blaine had to move in with Harry cause his parents kicked him out after he told them he was gay. Then Harry found out Rachel cheated on him with Finn, so he punched Finn and broke up with Rachel._

Chapter Nine- Low Blows

Harry walked into the living room to find Blaine sitting with his mother and Father.

"I'll be upstairs." Harry said as all eyes turned to him.

"No, it's okay Harry." Blaine's mother said as her and Blaine's father stood walking to the door.

"You okay?" He asked Blaine who seemed to be stunned.

"I'm not dreaming right?" Blaine asked him.

"I don't think so, but let's see."

"Owww!" Blaine cried as Harry pulled on his hair.

"Nope not a dream. What happened?"

Blaine looked at Harry and gave a half smile.

"I can go home."

"So what you mean by that is, your mom did all the talking while your father sifted around awkwardly and looked at anything but you." Harry said.

Blaine nodded.

"So are you going home?" Harry asked.

"What do you think?"

"Look at the two sides, avoid your father and stay here or go home and try and tackle this issue head on." Harry said.

Blaine seemed to think it over before nodding and turning to look at him again.

"I'll leave you alone to think this over."

The next day Harry stepped out of his car and found Finn waiting for him. Finn stood at some distance from him near the school entrance.

"You can come closer."

"You won't punch me in the face again?"

"I'm not going to punch your face again."

Finn walked closer and as soon as he was in range Harry punched his arm.

"Owww! You said you wouldn't hit me." Finn complained while rubbing the sore arm.

"No, I said I wouldn't hit your face. Besides after what you did you deserve worse." Harry said as the two walked into the building.

"Look about that…"

"No."

"What?"

"I don't wanna hear it Finn. You fucked up big time, you don't get to say you're sorry." Harry said as he opened his locker.

"That's kind of mean." Finn mumbled.

"And what you did was cruel Finn. You knew how I felt about Rachel and you still did it." Harry said slamming the locker shut which made Finn flinch.

"I'm…"

"I swear Finn if you finish that sentence, I'll punch you so hard your father will feel it." Harry snapped, but guilt gnawed at him the second the words had left his lips and the look of pure hurt on Finn's face didn't help.

Harry turned on his heel and stalked off leaving a stunned Finn behind.

Santana sat next to him in math and that was the first he head of Finn since their talk earlier that day.

" I don't know what's going between you and Frankenteen, but what ever you did to him must have been seriously messed up. The guy has been walking around like someone murdered his puppy." She said.

Harry gave her a look that ended any further conversation but the guilt was back worse than ever. By the time lunch came round Harry had almost convinced himself that what he had said to Finn was well deserved, but upon walking into the Lunch room the guilt was back full force. Finn was sitting alone at the back of the lunchroom pushing his food around in his plate.

"What did you do to my Boyfriend Harold?" Quinn hissed pulling him by the elbow to a secluded area of the room.

"You have no idea what you're talking about or why I did what I did, so please stay out of this." Harry said.

Quinn noted the look on his face and held up her hands in surrender.

"What did Finn do?" Quinn asked.

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Harry said walking out of the lunchroom.

Harry made his way to the bleachers where he sat down and just stared out at the field.

"Look I'm not sure what got your panties all twisted up but your obviously pissed about something." Santana said as she appeared behind him.

"Yeah you're like super sad." Brittany added.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." Harry told them.

Santana gave him a look that screamed disbelief but she didn't press the matter.

"I'll see you later then." She said before walking off Brittany behind her.

Harry watched them go and sighed and buried his head in his hands pulling at his hair.

"Harry?" Rachel's voice was timid and not it's usual high pitched and excited tone.

"What?" He snapped.

Rachel Flinched and took a step back but held her head high and continued.

"Finn told me what happened. He seems to think that maybe I can talk you into forgiving him."

Harry's shoulders began to shake and for a moment Rachel thought he was crying but that notion was thrown out the window when Harry threw his head back in hysterical laughter.

"You laughing?" Rachel asked confused.

"I'm sorry it's just… The two of you hurt me and he seems to think that the way to fix that is to say sorry. That's not enough, not from either of you."

Rachel's face fell and she cast her eyes to the floor.

"I thought you said we where friends."

"We are, but I don't trust you Rachel. It's going to be a while till I can but right now I can't look at you without thinking about what the two of you did." Harry said, "And you can tell Finn that while I'm sorry about what I said about his dad, the same goes for him."

"Are we still performing our duet?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe some other time." Harry said getting up and walking away.

Rachel watched his go before allowing herself to fall into a seat and crying.

Harry, Finn and Rachel sat at opposite sides of the Choir room and refused to look in each other's directions.

"Okay Jagger spill." Mercedes said as she sat beside Harry.

Harry glanced at her before spilling his water bottle onto the floor.

"Happy?" He asked.

Mercedes blinked at him before moving to sit at the front with Kurt.

"Harry Please mop that up." Mr. Shue said as he walked in.

Harry got up and left the room to find a mop, the second the door closed behind him Quinn Rounded on Finn.

"What the hell is going on between you two?"

"Nothing." Finn said.

"Liar." Rachel mumbled.

Quinn rounded on her which caused Rachel to sit straighter.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing." Harry's voice interrupted them.

Quinn turn in her chair to face front while Harry cleaned up the spilled water.

The silence in the room was thick enough to kill.

Mr. Shue getting slightly uncomfortable clapped his hands.

"Okay so Rachel you said you had something prepared for today?"

"I do." Rachel said moving to stand at the center of the room.

The Music started and Rachel began to sing her eyes locking onto Harry.

_I woke up today_

_Woke up wide awake_

_In an empty bed_

_Staring at an empty room_

_I have myself to blame_

_For the state I'm in today_

_And now dying_

_Doesn't seem so cruel_

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway_

_Anymore_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

Suddenly Everyone else was Gone and Rachel was seeing her and Harry where alone in the room. She wanted nothing more than to run to him but faltered in her step and backtracked.

_You got what you deserved_

_Hope you're happy now_

_'Cause everytime I think of her with you_

_It's killing me_

_Inside, and_

_Now I dread each day_

_Knowing that I can't be saved_

_From the loneliness_

_Of living without you_

_And, oh_

_I don't know what to do_

_Not sure that I'll pull through_

_I wish you knew_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_(I'm seeing it all so clear)_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_What do you say when everything you said_

_Is the reason why he left you in the end?_

_How do you cry when every tear you shed_

_Won't ever bring him back again?_

_I hate myself for loving you_

Rachel finished the song her eyes closed as reality returned to her and the rest of the New Directions reappeared all of them looking between Her and Harry.

"Wait did you two break up?" A confused Artie asked.

"Obviously." Santana said as Rachel reclaimed her set.

"What happened? You two seemed so happy together." Tina asked.

"That's for us to know." Harry said while Finn dropped his head in shame how this went unnoticed by the usually observant Quinn was beyond Harry.

"Well um… Harry would you like to sing anything?" Mr. Shue asked.

"No thank you, I don't trust myself at the moment." Harry said.

"Okay, well then down to business." Mr. Shue said his chipper attitude returning.

"Harry?" Mercedes called after practice.

Harry turned to look at Mercedes and was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I'm sorry about you and Rachel." She said when she pulled away.

"I'm sorry about being such a dick back there."

Mercedes waved him off and smiled at him sadly.

"You're hurting, I know you didn't mean it."

Harry smiled weakly at her.

"You wanna know what hurts the most about all this?" He asked.

Mercedes just nodded.

"What hurt the most wasn't the fact that she cheated, it's the fact that I knew she had feelings for someone else and I went against every instinct telling me that our relationship was going to end in pain. I knew this could happen and I let myself fall for her anyway." Harry said tears gleaming in his eyes but never falling.

Mercedes just pulled him into another hug and held him until a sob escaped him.

"Don't hold it in anymore." She whispered.

"It hurts Mercedes. Like she tore my heart out." Harry said after a few minutes.

"I know, but you'll get better. Just give it time." She said.

"Thanks." Harry said standing up off the bench they had been sitting on.

"Anytime White Boy." Mercedes said before she made her way toward The Parking lot.

End Chapter…

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I'm not really sure how I feel about this Chapter but I wanted to show that Harry was a little more hurt by what Rachel and Finn did and also start setting up for a deeper friendship between Harry and Mercedes. I should be updating more often now but I make no promises.


	10. Bust The Windows Out My Car

Another Type Of Magic

A/N: I own Nothing.

Chapter Ten- Bust The Windows Out My Car

Harry stood with the rest of new Directions as Mr. Shue walked them through the steps of their new dance number. Harry was fallowing the directions when he bumped into Rachel who had stopped suddenly.

"Mr. Shue." She said.

"Rachel you don't have to ask to go to the bathroom every time, you can just go." Mr. Shue said.

"It's not my Bladder, it's these dance moves." Rachel said.

Harry looked at Quinn who shrugged and gave him and innocent look, which only made her seem more likely to be behind Rachel's statement. It took all of ten seconds for things to go sour with Quinn giving Mr. Shue's ego a crippling blow. Harry shook his head as he walked out the room followed closely by Finn.

"Is there a reason you're following me Hudson?" Harry asked.

"I just wanna say I'm…"

"I don't care Hudson. Stay the hell away from me." Harry snapped even as the taller teen backed away several steps.

Harry swung around and made his way to his locker.

"What is going on with you two?" Quinn asked as she approached him.

Harry threw her a glare for bringing up the topic but Quinn wasn't intimidated by it and instead dragged him into an empty classroom.

"Talk now Harold."

"Lucy, please just back off, I can handle this on my own. I don't need you trying to patch things up between me and Finn when I don't want them fixed." Harry said.

Quinn stared at him for a minute but nodded.

"While we're on the topic of things that need fixing, what was all that about in class?" Harry asked.

"Coach Sylvester wants us to destroy the Glee Club from the inside." Quinn said.

"Great Old Lady Death is at her old tricks." Harry muttered.

"She's not so bad." Quinn said.

"If she wasn't so bad She'd be spending more time focusing on her team and not the Glee Club." Harry stated.

Quinn looked at him thoughtfully.

"How's your cousin Bart?"

"Blaine, and he's doing better he moved back to his house last night." Harry said.

"Good." Quinn said.

"How are you doing Lu?"

"I'm doing okay."

"Liar."

Quinn laughed at him and pulled him into a one arm hug leading him from the room.

"Have you given my proposition any thought?" Quinn asked.

"You mean the whole pretend I'm the dad thing?" Harry asked just before they walked out the room.

"Yes." Quinn nodded.

Harry caught sight of Finn just as they where walking toward her Locker and in a single moment made a choice he just knew he'd regret latter.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Harry said.

"Thank You!" Quinn cried out hugging him tightly.

Harry laughed as Quinn rushed off to her locker before darting back.

"I also need you to take me to the doctor this weekend." She said with a hopeful smile.

"Meet me at my house." Harry said.

"Thanks."

"And Lucy."

"Yeah?"

"I still think you should tell the truth." Harry told her.

"I know, but I don't think I can." Quinn said with a sad smile as she turned and walked back to her locker.

"Harry?" the ever joyful voice of Brittany called from behind him.

"Yeah Brit?"

"Can you help me with my Spanish homework?" She asked holding up a paper.

"Sure Brit but this is your French homework." Harry said putting his arm around the Blonde's shoulders and leading her to the library.

The week passed rather quickly with Sylvester's plan seemingly falling into place. It was Friday the day of the New Directions Carwash to raise money to hire Dakota Stanley something Harry was completely against just because it came from Sylvester. Harry was making his way into the school when Kurt ducked behind him, closely fallowed by two football members who turned and walked the way the came upon spotting Harry.

"Thanks Harry." Kurt said from behind him.

"No problem, hey do you mind doing me a favor?" Harry asked.

"Anything."

"My car needs to be cleaned do you mind taking it in for me?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I know exactly what it needs we do have the same SUV." Kurt said.

"A car is a car, but thanks." Harry said.

Harry handed Kurt the keys to his car and made his was to his locker.

"Harry!" Brittany called running over to him.

"What's wrong Brit?"

"Nothing, I wanted to know if you have my Spanish homework?"

"No Brit, I don't." Harry said.

"Oh Lord Tubbington probably hid my homework again. He's evil sometimes but I love him." Brittany said walking away.

Harry laughed at the girl's comment shaking his head before walking away toward his first class along side the Blonde.

The day was going very well until the time came for the car wash Harry was just walking out to ask Kurt about his car when the sound of smashing glass reached his ears darting forward Harry stopped and stared in horror at the sight. Mercedes stood opposite Kurt glaring daggers at the younger boy, but what was the most horrible of the image was the gaping hole in his windshield.

"MY CAR!" Harry cried causing Mercedes to whip around and face him.

"I asked you to clean it, not wreck it." Harry said to Kurt.

"I swear I didn't know she would do that!" Kurt defended himself.

Harry looked between the two of them before silently holding his hand out to Kurt who placed the keys in his hand. Mercedes let out a frustrated sigh and stomped off toward the school Kurt made to follow but Harry stopped him.

"Let me talk to her." Harry said.

He followed Mercedes back into the school and inside the Auditorium where she stood on stage belting out a song Harry barely knew. He watched her dance along to her number and waited for her to finish.

"You where amazing." Harry said as he stepped into the light coming from the stage.

"Look I'm sorry about your car, I'll pay to fix it." Mercedes said.

"Don't worry about it, just tell me what's wrong." Harry said sitting down in a seat Mercedes beside him.

"I've been hanging out with Kurt so much after school and I kind of thought that maybe…"

"Maybe he liked you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but he said he's in love with Rachel." Mercedes said her eyes wet with tears.

"Can I give you some advise?" Harry asked.

Mercedes nodded.

"Don't Look for love, let it find you." Harry said before standing and walking out the room.

Mercedes watched him go thinking over his parting words.

The next day The New Directions stood in a line as they where looked over by a short plump man with huge eyes named Dakota Stanley. Harry hadn't even heard the man talk but already detested him. He glared as the man walked back and forth in front of them stopping to look them each over before stopping before them and starting again.

"Then with a sour look on his face he began to hand out paper skipping Artie as he went down the line telling them to examine their personalized menus.

Harry glanced his over an noted he was forbidden Chocolate and any food he would normally eat. Glancing at Mercedes' he only saw the word Coffee.

"Mine just says coffee."

"What's Smelt?" Rachel asked as she noticed the word on her menu.

Stanley sighed and looked at her as if looking at an ignorant child.

"It's a pungent low Carb Fresh water fish. On to todays business, Artie Your cut your not trying hard enough."

"At what?" the Wheelchair bound Arite asked.

"Walking. We can't be wheeling you around every number."

"So your kicking him out?" Mercedes asked while Quinn put a restraining Hand on Harry's shoulder as the angry teen moved to strike.

"Also you F-ie." Stanley said

The comment was what made Harry lose it, Mercedes glanced at the rest of the Group while Harry lunged forward slamming a fist into Stanley's eye and knocking the short man off balance.

"Consider that my resignation from the team." Harry said walking toward the door.

"M-M-Me Too" Tina said as she followed suit.

"Artie lets roll" Mercedes said guiding him behind Tina he was followed by Kurt and Finn. They where just about to walk out the door when Rachel called for them to stop.

"What Rachel?" Harry snapped.

"Barbra." Rachel said.

"What?" Finn asked confused.

Harry crossed his arms as Rachel basically fired Stanley after each of the New Direction members whom had followed in Harry's wake began to list famous people who had been looked down upon for their appearance. He couldn't help but burst into laughter when Stanley threatened to sue him for the assault.

"I don't think that's funny." Quinn said when Stanley was gone.

"Let him sue, not like he can win." Harry said and he knew it was true, no one had ever sued and won a case against Harry Potter, besides Harry had already sent warning to his lawyer when Rachel brought the idea up.

'Relax guys It'll be fine." Harry said.

The other nodded but didn't look convinced it wasn't until Stanley's outburst in the parking lot which was witnessed by Santana and Brittany did anyone believe him.


	11. Backing Out

Another Type Of Magic

A/N: I own Nothing.

Chapter Eleven – Backing Out

Harry was once again sitting on Blaine's bed as his cousin was in the bathroom trying to tame his hair. Blaine had run out of gel and refused to leave the house until his hair was somewhat tame or he found a hoodie to wear.

"You know the one thing I hate about this family is the Hair." Blaine said pocking his head out of the bathroom while attacking his curly mass of wet hair with his comb.

"It works for me." Harry shrugged.

"Well your mother had long straight hair. Mine had long bushy hair."

"Your Hair looks fine just put on your glasses and lets go I have things to do." Harry said.

Blaine sighed as he walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his hoodie, which earned him an eye roll from Harry.

"You are such a dork." Harry said.

"Using hair products is a constitutional right." Blaine said.

"So you've said, now lets go Link." Harry said dragging Blaine from the room.

The two of them entered the mall and Blaine dragged Harry straight to his favorite place to buy his gel, then to the men's bathroom to gel his hair.

Harry laughing all the way as Blaine had shoved an unsuspecting Finn into the mall fountain in his rush to get to the bathroom.

"Feeling Better?" Harry asked as they walked toward the clothing store.

"Much." Blaine said shoving Harry Playfully.

"Hey Boys." Hermione said as she approached them dressed in her Cheerios Uniform.

"Well don't you look good." Blaine said never having actually seen her in the uniform.

"Thank You." Hermione said giving a twirl which received several wolf whistles.

"Perverts!" Santana's voice called from somewhere in the crowd.

"I should go before Santana and Brittany send Quinn to find me. That girl is strangely hormonal."

Both boys chuckled lightly and Hermione noticed the weird glance between them.

"We have to go…somewhere!" Harry said grabbing Blaine's hand and taking off in the opposite direction.

"You know we just made her suspicious." Blaine said.

"Better than standing there awkwardly." Harry supplied.

Blaine tilted his head in agreement.

"So tell me why the sudden need to keep your Hair geld?" Harry asked.

"I like it." Blaine shrugged.

Harry raised and eyebrow but let it slide putting it off as a Blaine thing, the boy could be odd at times.

"So how's Coop?" Harry asked.

Blaine just shrugged a far away look in his eyes.

"Things still tough between you two?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Blaine said in a tone that warned Harry to change the subject or face one of Blaine's rants.

"So apparently Finn thinks I'm sorry is a good excuse for kissing my Girlfriend, Ex-Girlfriend." Harry said.

"Wow, what about Rachel I mean it was just a kiss." Blaine said.

"That's not why I broke up with her. I broke up with her because no matter how much I love her, she only has eyes for Finn. She thinks I haven't seen the way she looks at him or the way she always gravitates toward him even in a crowd. My problem with Finn is that I know he likes her too, but he's such an idiot he doesn't want to admit it."

"So you're not upset about the break up." Blaine asked.

"I'm I angry, yes I'm mad as hell. Do I feel sorry for myself? Never. The more I think about it the more I realize that Rachel and me would have never worked. You know me Blaine when I fall I fall hard and Rachel just wasn't ready for that kind of relationship. She had her head so far up in the clouds she forgets that what she does effects others around her."

"Okay, now lets talk lunch cause this chat is getting way to philosophical for my taste."

Harry laughed as he threw and arm around Blaine's shoulders and led him to the nearest food court.

"Let's chow down." Harry said.

Harry walked into school the next day and his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when Mercedes suddenly slammed his locker shut. He had been so into his notes he hadn't seen her coming.

"The hell Mercedes! You scared the shit out of me." He snapped.

"Sorry White Boy, but I've been calling you for the last five minutes." She huffed in annoyance.

"Well you got my attention." Harry said.

"They're dumping Kurt again." She said.

Harry sighed and passed Mercedes his backpack and jogged out toward The Dumpsters where he found Karofsky and Azimio lifting Kurt.

"Put him down!" Harry called not in the mood to deal with this at the moment.

Azimio dropped Kurt's feet and Karofsky let him go and both turned to Harry.

"I suggest you go." Harry said his voice low and the danger behind the warning seemed to become visible in his eyes because both jocks rushed off to the football field.

"Thanks." Kurt squealed and rushed off.

Harry shook his head and turned to Mercedes who held out his messenger bag.

"Thanks white boy." Mercedes said.

"Anytime Cedes." Harry said walking into the building.

Rachel sat beside him in Spanish and smiled weakly at him.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her but otherwise ignored her while Mr. Shue had them work. After Class Rachel walked beside him toward the Library.

"Are we friends again? Cause I miss talking to you." Rachel said suddenly.

Harry sighed and closed the book in his hands.

"I don't know what we are Rachel. And the truth is, I don't know if I can trust you." Harry said.

Rachel sat in front of him and looked at her hands.

"This is my fault isn't it." She said.

"Yours, Finn's, Mine. We're all to blame. True you and Finn did the most damage, but I saw this coming and I could have ended it. But, you're a lot to lose Rachel. Sure you can come off as Pushy, demanding and arrogant, but your also shy, confident, smart and sweet."

Rachel smiled.

"I'm not mad about the fact that you kissed him. I'm mad because I can tell you like him, and given half a chance you'd do anything to be with him." Harry said.

Rachel looked at him and nodded in understanding.

"There were to many Barriers." Rachel summarized

Harry looked up at her, "Yeah, Barriers." He stood and walked out of the room.

"Wait, Where are you going?" Rachel called.

"You'll see." Harry called over his shoulder.

"Okay." Rachel mumbled as Harry vanished.

Harry was engrossed with the sheet of paper in his hands when suddenly something Scarlet and freezing cold slammed into him. He blinked twice and looked up to see Rick Nelson standing in front of him. Rick laughed at the cherry slushy that dripped down his face.

"Now that you're in Glee, you have no power. My how the mighty have fallen." Rick said patting Harry's shoulder a mistake he would soon learn from. Harry grabbed Rick's hand and twisted it eliciting a yelp from the hockey player.

"Don't get ahead of your self Rick. Just cause I'm in Glee now, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass." Harry said shoving the taller teen into a locker head first before turning to another teen.

"Hand it over." Harry said holding out to one of the other boys holding a still full slushy cup.

The boy passed him the cup and Harry dumped the contents on Rick.

"Walk!" Harry ordered and the rest of Rick's team scattered.

Harry turned on his heel and made his way down the hall toward his locker.

"Harry?" Mercedes' voice called as he was passing her in the hall.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"Are you okay?"

"My hair is sticky and I'm turning red."

"Come on." Mercedes said pulling out her phone and walking him toward the bathroom.

"This is the girls room." Harry stated upon seeing the pink walls.

"I know, and you're the first boy to see that." Mercedes said.

"You text…" Kurt stopped upon seeing Harry.

"Oh gaga." He said moving forward and pushing Harry toward the sink.

Harry sat in the Chair Mercedes provided and placed his head in the sink allowing Mercedes to clean his hair. When his face and hair where free of the sticky cherry flavored substance Harry pulled on his hoodie.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Any time." Mercedes said.

During Glee that afternoon Harry found himself annoyed with Rachel whom stormed out after Tina was given the lead for "Tonight" from West Side Story.

"You know the more times she storms out of here the more it loses its effect." Artie said.

"Excuse me." Harry said gathering his things and running after the diva.

"You guys can go." Mr. Shue said just as Harry ran past him.

"What the hell was that Rachel!" Harry snapped when he caught up to her.

"Maria is my role!" Rachel said in way of explanation.

"So you make Tina feel like crap to get your way? Did you see the smile on her face when Mr. Shue told her she was getting the solo? Do you remember what I told you when we first met?" Harry asked.

Rachel looked at him with wide eyes and Harry sighed knowing she didn't.

"I told you that in order to be a star you have to learn to take things in stride, no director in their right mind would hire you otherwise that includes losing the role to someone else. I hope you learn that soon." Harry said walking off.

Practice that day was odd to say the least with Kurt joining the team as kicker. It was what happened afterward that shocked him, He was in the locker room when Finn staggered in eyes wide and his head down.

"Finn?" Harry asked turning to face his friend and barely had time to catch his taller friend before they both fell to the ground.

"Finn, what's wrong."

"She…she's…"

"Pregnant." Harry finished for him.

"You knew?" Finn asked.

"I took her to take the test, it wasn't my place to tell you. She had to." Harry said hating himself for keeping the truth form the broken teen.

"That's why you're angry I kissed Rachel isn't it." Finn said.

"Yeah, part of it." Harry lied.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do man." Finn said crying into Harry's shoulder.

"Talk to Mr. Shue or you Mom maybe they can help more than I can." Harry said.

Finn nodded and hugged Finn.

"You're like the big brother I always wanted." Finn said.

"Yeah but you thought he'd be taller right?" Harry joked.

"Kind of." Finn agreed with a small smile.

"Go talk to Mr. Shue, I'll make sure Quinn's okay." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." Finn said.

"Your backing out!" Quinn hissed.

Harry looked at her and nodded. "You didn't see his face Quinn, I can't hurt him like that. I'm sorry." Harry said walking away from her before she could argue with him.

"Quinn okay?" Santana asked.

"She's pissed at me right now, but she'll get over it." Harry said.

Santana watched him walked away and smiled when he shoved Rick into a trashcan as he walked past him.

"The Bitch is back." Santana said and he turned to look at him.

"I prefer Bastard but whatever floats your boat." Harry called.

Santana laughed and walked into the empty class.

A/N: Sorry It took so long to update weather knocked out my internet and blew my power cord, things sort of went downhill from there.


	12. Rhodes We Should Never Have Taken

Another Type Of Magic

A/N: I own Nothing, also this Chapter is going to be where things begin to change because of Harry's appearance.

Chapter Twelve – Rhodes We Should Never Have Taken

With Rachel out of the Glee Club the others had lost all faith in them. Harry was growing annoyed with their complaints and finally let lose on Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Artie when she began to complain about not being able to win without Rachel.

"My god do you people have no self worth!" He snapped in the middle of the hall.

"Excuse me?" Kurt snapped.

"I hear you guys complaining about how we don't stand a chance without Rachel but you forget how talented each of your are and I'm sick of it." Harry said.

"As much as I like that you have faith in us, we really." Artie began.

"Bull shit!" Harry snapped.

"Do you really th-think we can pull off Sectionals without R-R-Rachel?" Tina Asked.

"I do, come by my place after school. I'll prove it to you." Harry said.

"Okay." They said as they walked into Glee only to find Mr. Shue waiting with an older woman.

He introduced her as April Rhodes to the protest of most of the club but after her performance of Maybe this time they where a little more willing to accept her, it was only Harry that had doubts about the woman.

He was sitting with Mercedes and Rachel at lunch a frown on his face when one of them flicked water in his face.

"The hell Mercedes?" He snapped.

"How do you know I did it?" Mercedes said.

"Your hand is wet." Harry said with a pointed look.

"What's got you thinking so hard?" Rachel asked.

"April." Harry said.

"The month?" Rachel asked.

"No April Rhodes your replacement." Harry said.

"I don't see what's so wrong with her, but she is kind of old." Mercedes said.

"I just get the feeling she's bad news. I'll see you guys later I've got things to do." Harry said walking out of the room.

After school Harry waited for three hours but no one turned up as they had promised and Harry was not happy. The next day He walked into school and slammed Mercedes' locker shut as the group stood around it.

"I don't appreciate being stood up." He said before stalking off.

"Ops." Artie said

"I totally spaced." Tina said.

"Me to." Mercedes admitted.

Kurt said nothing just watched Harry storm off and flinched when Harry grabbed the slushy Azimio was holding and dumped the contents on the footballers head before he could slushy Rachel before bouncing the cup off his head with more force than needed.

Harry was sitting in English with Mercedes quietly ignoring her.

"Sorry I spaced yesterday." Mercedes said.

Harry turned to look at her but said nothing.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked worried by his indifference.

"I just have a lot on my mind." Harry said.

He was feeling guilty about the entire situation between Quinn and Finn. He felt horrible knowing that Finn was killing himself trying to help Quinn when he really didn't need to, not that Harry could tell him that.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"Not about this, it's not my place to talk about this. I'm just stuck in the middle." Harry told her with a small smile.

Mercedes gave him a sympathetic look and squeezed his hand. Harry smiled at her and gave her hand a squeeze back before turning back to his work. After Class Harry walked with his Aunt Emma down the hall when he spotted Rachel walking down the hall covered in grape slushy.

"I'll see you at home Aunt Emma." Harry said walking over toward Rachel.

"Are you okay?" He asked using the clean T-shirt in his backpack to wipe the slush from her face.

"I'm fine." She said softly as he gently cleans up her face ruining his T-shirt.

"You should go change." Harry said once her face was clear.

Rachel nodded and walked toward the bathroom.

"Harry right?" A voice called from behind him.

Harry swung around to see April Rhodes standing there, her blonde hair neatly curled and dressed in what Kurt would call horrible clothing but Harry called age appropriate. She was smiling with a glint in her eye Harry did not like one bit.

"Yes?" He said unsure if he actually wanted to answer her.

"Walk me to class Handsome?" She asked.

"Sure." Harry said following the woman as she started walking Harry only realized his mistake when she practically shoved him into a closet before promptly shoving her tongue down his throat. Harry was in shock for a few seconds but the second her hand moved a little too low Harry sprung back knocking cleaning supplies to the floor as he scrambled to find the door in the dark.

"Don't be shy." April said moving toward him but before she could force-feed him her tongue again Harry was already running down the hall to the bathroom where he promptly began to rinse his mouth out of the taste of Alcohol.

"Like kissing my grandmother." He mumbled as he walked out of the bathroom nearly jumping when April appeared before him.

"Shy, I like it." She said running her hand across his chest.

Harry shuddered in disgust before walking to Spanish mumbling under his breath. Rachel spent the class watching him as he angrily wrote down notes in his book ripping through the pages form time to time.

"Are you okay?" She finally asked when he managed to snap his pen in half.

"Don't ask questions you really don't want the answer to." He said furiously wiping at the ink on his hands.

Rachel grabbed his hands when he wouldn't stop scrubbing.

"Stop, your going to hurt yourself." She said.

Harry glanced up at her and nodded pulling his hands out of hers and sitting back staring ahead lost in thought.

"Mr. Shue can I speak to you?" Harry asked as he stood outside his office after school.

"Sure Harry. What's up?" Mr. Shue asked looking up form the work he was grading

"April Rhodes just pulled me into a closet and tried to stuff her tongue down my throat." Harry said.

Mr. Shue closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh while bringing a hand to up rub his forehead.

"I'll talk to her Harry, I'm really sorry about that."

Harry was about to respond when his phone rang.

"Sorry." He said as he answered the call from Tina.

"Hey, what…I'll be there soon." Harry said looking up at Mr. Shue.

"Tina and Mercedes need me, I'll talk to you later Mr. Shue." Harry said before rushing out the room.

He raced through the mall to the security office and after speaking with the guard on duty he managed to cover for the girls and paid quite a large amount to ensure they would be allowed back to the only mall in Lima. When the Girls were finally led out to the main room of the office Harry couldn't help but notice how they looked at the anything but him. He was all set to give them a stern talking to when a crash reached his ears and he was walking out of the office followed by the two girls where he found a very drunk Kurt Hummel and was forced to drag him and the girls to his Car where Kurt promptly vomited on him.

"Ops." Kurt said as Harry stood stark still trying not to scream.

"Get in now." He said lowly and the three dashed into the car Kurt and Mercedes in the back and Tina in the passenger seat. They drove in silence Kurt having fallen asleep on they way to his home. Harry was just glad his Aunt had SAT prep that day so the three would be alone until Hermione got home.

"Talk." Harry said as he lowered Kurt onto the sofa.

"April…"

"Never mind I see where this is going." Harry said.

"You really don't like her, do you?" Tina asked.

"The Crazy Harpy shoved her tongue down my throat." Harry said.

"What?" Mercedes asked eye wide.

Harry explained to the two girls about the incident in the closet and his later run in outside the bathroom.

"That's…"

"Like kissing my Grandmother." Harry finished for Tina.

"What did you do?" Mercedes asked.

"Ran like hell. Then I told Mr. Shue." Harry said.

Tina and Mercedes Laughed before Harry stood and pulled off his Vomit covered shirt. He ignored the deep blush on their faces as he moved toward the stairs.

"Do me a favor, make sure he doesn't vomit on the couch, It's worth more than his car." He said before running upstairs to take a shower.

When he came down Kurt was up and Hermione was handing him a glass of water.

"Did I throw-up on you too?" Kurt asked.

"Who else did you vomit on today?" Harry asked.

"Your Aunt." Kurt mumbled which had Hermione and the girls giggling and Harry out right laughing at him. When they quieted down Harry looked at Kurt.

"No more drinking." He said before turning to the two girls, " No More shoplifting."

"Yes Harry." They all said together.

"Shoplifting, this I have to hear." Hermione said pulling Mercedes and Tina up to her room.

"Would you mind giving me a lift home?" Kurt asked.

"Sure come on." Harry led Kurt to his car and they drove to his home in silence.

"Thank you, Harry." Kurt said when they pulled up to his home.

"Anytime Kurt." Harry said as the smaller teen hopped out of the car and ran inside his home.

The Next day Harry was sitting in the back of the Choir room when several members of the Glee club walked in and stood around and started talking about Quinn, Puck was sitting in the row below him also listening as the others guessed the reasons for Quinn's constant vomiting and mood swings and Harry almost laughed at some of the more out there guess. Harry only really paid attention when Puck stood up and quickly shoved him back into his seat and shook his head no. Santana stared at him but Harry sent her a pleading look and the Latina dropped it if only because Harry had asked her to. The door suddenly swung open and Rachel walked in with a smile on her face.

"Yes you heard right I'm back in Glee Club!" She exclaimed.

Harry stood and pulled Rachel into the hall but not before sending Puck and Santana warning looks.

"Why did you come back?" Harry asked fearing the answer.

"Finn said…"

"Look my friendship with you Finn is still rocky so please take this as a friend warning you. Finn is using you Rachel, He has no plans to leave Quinn." Harry said.

"He said he didn't know what the future holds with…"

"She's pregnant Rachel." Harry whispered

Rachel looked ready to cry but Harry didn't let her go.

"Please for Quinn's and Finn's sake keep that to yourself. I kept Puck from telling the others but you deserve to know the real motive behind Finn's actions."

"You're just saying that to make me mad at him. You're still upset that I kissed him." Rachel said tears running down her face.

"In all the time you've known me have I ever lied to you?" Harry asked her.

Rachel let out a sob and clung to Harry who just hugged her tight. After a few minutes she wiped her eyes and stood straight.

"I want to thank you for telling me the truth, and I promise I will keep this situation between the two of us." Rachel said.

"Your going to smack him aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Most definitely." She said.

"I wanna watch Let's go." Harry said as she stormed down the hall causing people to part like the red sea, not even jocks where willing to stand between Rachel and her prey. When She found Finn the echo of the Slap was enough to freeze everyone in their tracks. Harry smirked but walked back to the choir room which was being filled with the clubs outfits for that night's invitational performance.

"Where's Rachel?" Puck asked when He spotted Harry.

"She quit again." Harry said.

"Typical." Santana said shaking her head.

Harry stayed with the group until they began to dress for the show. Brittany kept asking where Mr. Shue had put their horses while Santana tried to explain that they didn't have any, He just shook his head before hugging her and Brittany and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mercedes asked.

"I refuse to work with April Rhodes." He said simply though She and Tina understood that he and the woman would never be friends. Harry was walking to his car when a pink car raced through the lot barley missing his Aunt before wheeling strait toward him, Harry jumped back but not far enough to avoid having his foot run over by the car.

The pain was intense and Harry let out a loud yelp as he fell to the floor in pain. The Driver of the car walked out and Harry nearly killed her. April Rhodes walked past him without even a second glance. He was sitting on the cold pavement when two arms pulled him to his feet.

"You okay?" Blaine asked when Harry yelped as he put pressure on the foot.

"Hospital." Harry said his face tearing.

Blaine walked Harry to his car the taller boy using him for support as they walked or in Harry's case hopped to Blaine's car.

Harry watched as the doctor wrapped his foot to keep it from moving too much.

"It's not broken and there's no serious damage." He explained to Harry.

"Then why does it hurt so much?" Harry asked.

"It's a contusion, so it's going to be a little tender for a few days but you should be back on your feet soon. Until then, you'll be using these." He said handing Harry a set of crutches.

"Great." Harry said earning a laugh form the Doctor.

Blaine drove Harry back to the school and left him outside the choir room to go find his seat When Harry walked in it was to the club getting ready for the next act With Mercedes and Brittany walking Rachel through the routine.

"There you are we need you to…the hell happened to you?" Puck said upon seeing the crutches.

"April Rhodes ran over my foot." He said this earned him all there attention.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Mercedes asked.

"Just a really bad bruise, should be healed within a day or two." Harry said as Mr. Shue walked out and spotted him a worried looked on his face.

"What happened?"

"April r-r-ran his foot over with h-h-her car." Tina answered.

"Don't you guys have a show to perform?" Harry asked.

"Right, we need to get put there." Rachel said.

The group stood and marched out to the stage Harry standing just off stage and watched them perform glad to finally be rid of April Rhodes especially after her parting gift.

End Chapter…

A/N: I hate this episode an there for struggled to write this chapter, on top of that I haven't been able to sleep in three days so I'm dead tired.


	13. Babygate

Another Type Of Magic

A/N: I own Nothing. I skipped over Vitamin-D to Throwdown so this Chapter is a time Skip I guess

Chapter Thirteen – Baby-gate

Harry lay in bed Blaine's head beside his as they listened to music in his room.

"Harry why are you so quiet?"

"Quinn told Finn about that thing you don't know about."

"Wow, how'd he take it?" Blaine asked.

"He looked…broken. It was the saddest sight I've ever seen, like his whole universe exploded."

"And you felt guilty and backed out of Quinn's plan."

"Yes, and now she's furious with me and Puck is being Puck and now has a sudden interest in her." Harry said.

"Breath, it will be fine you'll see." Blaine said.

Harry gave him a look that Blaine knew to take as a sign that things would get far worse first.

"So tell me about the game. How'd it go?" Blaine asked confused when Harry burst into laughter and explained that the entire team had performed Single Ladies which had Blaine joining him in his laughter.

"You have a very crazy group of friends." Blaine said.

"What about you and Dalton how are things there."

"I'm fine, I joined the Warblers they won't be competing until next year but it gives us time to find ways to whip your butts." Blaine teased.

Harry smiled and hugged his Cousin albeit awkwardly because of their positions. Blaine laughed as Harry recounted the events of the past Week where in April Rhodes had created a trail of chaos that ended in Rachel rejoining the team and the Vitamin-D scandal between the boys and Girls.

"Did you take this Vitamin-D?" Blaine asked.

"No, I was on pain killers for my ankle which Finn twisted when he fell asleep during rehearsal and tripped landing on my injured foot." Harry explained.

Blaine laughed at this and Harry scowled.

"Not funny, the big goof landed right on my ankle, twisting it so much I had to be wheeled around for the day." Harry said which just made Blaine laugh harder.

The next day Harry was allowed to return to football and Glee and upon seeing Sue Sylvester sitting in the Choir room he knew to expect something horrible and most likely painful, he wasn't disappointed when She split the group in half by minority status. It didn't take long for all hell to break loose with the two teachers working together. Harry and Mercedes where sitting in English in awkward silence as they pretended to listen.

"Is this as weird to you as it is to me?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh yeah really weird. Why the hell are we avoiding each other?" Harry asked.

"I don't know white boy, but Sue is fucking scary. She said if she caught any of us talking to Mr. Shue's kids she'd skin us." Mercedes said.

"Dragon Lady scares me too, and I scare Puck." Harry said.

"Yeah." Mercedes said.

Harry smiled at her and Mercedes smiled back and the two fell into friendly chatter for the remainder of class. When the Bell rang Harry was walking down the hall when he noticed Rachel and Jew-Fro walking down the hall a look of distaste on Rachel's face.

"Everything okay here." Harry asked grabbing Jew-Fro by the collar of his shirt when he tried to tuck tail and run away.

"Rachel?" He asked in a sweat voice that warned he would see through any lie.

"He wants a pair of my underwear to keep a false story about Quinn being pregnant off his web site." Rachel said.

"Is that so? Well Rachel me and Jew-Fro are going to have a little talk." Harry said smiling at the teenage boy.

"Harry, please don't kill him." Rachel said.

"I won't but I can't say that Puck won't." Harry said.

Rachel nodded and walked off as Harry dragged Jew-Fro toward the boys locker room where she knew Puck was at the moment. She didn't see Jew-Fro until lunch and when he spotted her he yelped and rushed off in the other direction.

The Next Day Harry walked up to his locker when a crying Quinn approached him.

"So I do exist to you." He said.

"I think Finn is going to leave me." She said.

"Funny how that works." Harry said.

"Do you hear me?" Quinn asked.

"I do Lucy, but I find it funny that the only reason your talking to me is cause your picture perfect world is falling apart. I don't feel sorry for you Lu, I warned you this could happen. Finn is kicking himself in the ass for a lie, I got a call from his mother asking if anything happened at school cause he's having nightmares." Harry told her.

Quinn stared at him in shock.

"Finn is doing everything he can for you and you treat him like crap. In the entire time you've been playing this little game with his head have you asked him once how he feels about this?"

Quinn stared as Harry closed his locker and turned to face him.

"You are one of my best friends, but somewhere between the died hair and the nose job you changed. You became the one thing that you hated most, but I stood by you because you where still Lucy to me, but lately it seems like the girl I used to stand up for is gone. I look at you and what I see is a stuck up and selfish little girl who could give a rats ass about who she hurts." Harry said.

Quinn was silent as he spoke her brown eyes shining with tears before a sob slipped and she began to cry sliding down the lockers before pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. Harry sat beside her in the empty hall.

"Lu, I know that things are hard, but they aren't easy for him either. You have to give him time to process what's happening and get his shit together." Harry said.

Quinn looked at him and nodded but was still silent.

"Lu?"

"Do you remember when we first met?" She asked.

"How could I forget, it was the fist time I got into a fist fight at school. Alexander Simmons was teasing you and when I told him to back off he called you a fat whore so I decked him." Harry said.

Quinn laughed the smile never leaving her face.

"What happened to us Harold?" She asked leaning her head on his shoulder.

"We changed, made choices that we can't seem to agree on." He said.

"Thank you Harry. I know that you don't agree with what I'm doing but you're still standing by my side." Quinn said.

"I'd die for you Lu, and even if I'm angry with you I'll be there for you."

Quinn smiled and they both stood and made there way to class.

Harry sat in English with Mercedes and she smiled at him the second he sat down.

"Boy you look like you just won a million dollars." She stated.

Harry smiled, "Quinn and I talked things out, She knows how I feel about the way she treats Finn and everyone else and we just talked. I missed her she was my first friend you know."

"I noticed you two weren't taking, so things are better?" Mercedes asked.

Harry smiled at her, "They're getting there." Harry said.

"Are you going to talk with Finn?"

"Yeah, I miss the big oaf, the two of us haven't hung out in days." Harry explained.

Mercedes smiled at him as the two continued to talk Harry helping her with the work while doing so.

After school Sue's Kids had Glee first while he had the afternoon free until 5 he was going to walk to his car when Brittany approached him.

"Hey Brit." Harry said to the bubbly blonde.

"Harry can you help me?" The Cheerleader asked.

"Sure, what do you need Brit?" Harry asked as she passed him a sheet of paper, which Harry noted was her Spanish work.

"Come on lets go to the Library." Harry said leading her inside and to the library where he sat across form her and started to work on the problems with the girl.

Harry showed her ways to remember the answers so she would pass the test Shue was giving to them tomorrow. He ended up helping her with all her homework and smiled when the Blonde jumped form her seat and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry. I'll totally tell he gnomes not to steal your socks anymore." She said.

Harry laughed as the blonde raced to her locker, Harry was holding her work for her so Lord Tubbington wouldn't hide it, or so she said. When Harry turned up for Glee it was to Rachel and Mr. Shue arguing while the others sat in chairs watching.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Puck.

"Sylvester took the piano." Quinn explained.

Harry shook his head but sat back until Shue dismissed them for the rest of the day.

Harry walked into his house to find his Aunt standing in the living room holding a letter in her hands.

"Do you want to explain this?" She asked her brown eyes locking onto his.

"Explain what?"

Emma handed him the letter, which turned out to be Quinn's medical bill for the ultrasound.

"I was the first person Quinn told about the Pregnancy. I told her I would cover the bills until her and Finn told their parents and they paid me back." Harry said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked him.

"If Mr. Shue got a girl pregnant and asked you not to tell a soul would you?"

Emma pursed her lips but nodded in understanding.

"I understand." Emma said.

"I know that sometime I jump into things without thinking but I swear to you Aunt Emma I have yet to do that." Harry said knowing what his Aunt was actually thinking.

Emma sighed and nodded before hugging him.

"I believe you." She said.

Harry hugged her and then laughed.

"Funny how quickly you jumped to conclusions." Harry teased.

Harry and the other Glee club members met in the choir room jamming out before Sylvester or Shue showed up, they where singing and dancing around and just having fun which Harry missed.

"I miss us all being together." Rachel said.

"I hope we don't get in trouble." Artie said.

"She threated to cut my hair off if she caught me hanging with you guys. And I can not rock that look." Kurt said.

Sue's group made their way out as Mr. Shue and the band walked in they exchanged greets and Harry took his seat beside Rachel. Mr. Shue began to hand out the lyrics for their number and dismissed their concerns over the direction of the club and went on to explain how Sue's group was performing a song about Hate and how they would do the opposite. The real shock came when Rachel and Finn stood to sing.

"Actually Finn, Harry will be singing the Male lead this time." Mr. Shue Said.

"Wha?" Finn said seemingly shocked he wasn't singing with Rachel.

"I think that's a great idea Mr. Shue." Quinn said jumping on board with the idea.

"I guess I could do that." Harry said standing in the front of one of the two microphones with Rachel at the other across form him as they ran through their performance of No Air.

When they moved to the Stage to practice the Number Harry and Rachel added movement to the song and after getting a thumbs up from Shue, Quinn made her displeasure about singing background known, but her tone gave away the practiced words to Harry who frowned knowing Sue's hand was at work here. So when Rachel and Quinn argued in the Hall it came as no shock to him, they where at the top of the stairs when Quinn stormed down them Harry followed.

"She's not wrong you know. Sue will drop you the second she realizes your problem and you'll have just yourself because you pushed your friends away. I hope you realize who's your friends are." Harry said.

Shit really hit the fan the next day when Sue and Will went at each others throats. Harry and the others stared in shock until He had enough.

"ENOUGH!" Harry snapped as Finn stepped up beside him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shue Coach Sylvester but if we wanted to see Mom and Dad fight, those of us who still have two parents would stay home on pay day." Finn said.

Things went down hill form there after Mercedes added her two cents the group stormed out.

"That was intense." Mercedes said as Harry caught up with her and Kurt.

"Tell me about it." Harry said.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Kurt asked.

"Who the hell knows." Harry replied.

The group sat in the choir room when Mr. Shue and Coach Sylvester walked in. The kids watched as they took their places in front of them.

"I want to apologize to you guys for yesterday." Mr. Shue began look at them, "We were so busy trying to outdo each other we didn't take your feeling into account, but looking back at this week Sue was right to shine the light on the fact that you are minorities. Because you're all minorities you're in the Glee Club and all you have is each other." He said.

The group looked around at one another and smiled.

"So it doesn't matter that Rachel and Puck are Jewish, or that Finn…"

"Unable to tell my Rights from my Lefts." Finn supplied for Mr. Shue which earned a few chuckles.

"Sure. Or that Santana is Latina, or that Harry is British." Mr. Shue continued even as his last statement earned Harry several looks. " Or that Quinn is…"

At this point Sue interrupted and what she said caused the group to turn to look at Quinn. "Is pregnant."

Harry felt his heart drop as Quinn's hand quickly found his and Finn's.

"Sorry, Q. It'll be all over the blogosphere by this afternoon. Now Everybody knows, including me." Sue said she stood but Harry was already out the door Mike and Rachel chasing after him worried looks on their faces.

End Chapter…


	14. Sectionals

Another Type Of Magic

A/N: I own nothing. Now Harry is really making changes, this next chapter skips episodes "Mash-Up" through "Mattress" because I really don't like some of those episodes and trying to sit and write about them will just end with results that show how board mindless I was writing them. Also sorry about the wait life keeps getting in the way.

Chapter Fourteen – Sectionals

The fallout from the news of Quinn's pregnancy was small compared to the ripple created by the news that Harry had finally gotten himself suspended again. Now, no one actually knew why he had gotten suspended but they knew it had something to do with Tanaka the football coach as he had also quit the football team.

Things had sort of gone south after Mike had pulled Harry away from Jew-Fro saving the bushy haired teen from a pummeling. Harry had gone to see his aunt only to find out she had gotten engaged to Tanaka who he knew for a fact completely repulsed her. One thing had led to another and after Tanaka refused to call off the shame wedding Harry had ended up punching the overweight man and it was only Ken's obsession with his Aunt that saved him from expulsion.

Sue Sylvester walked into her office and instantly knew someone was sitting in her chair because it was now facing away from her.

"I don't know who…" She began but Harry swiveled the chair around to face her.

"I'm going to stop you right there Dragon Lady." Harry said, "I know it was you who told Jew-Fro to post the Quinn Story and I don't like that."

Sue went to speak but Harry stopped her again.

"I'm not finished! Do you know how much Quinn looks up to you? If she ever found out it was you who told him to post that story, she'd be crushed." Harry said.

Sue scowled, " If Q thought that much of me she would have come strait to me after finding out she was pregnant with Frankenstein's baby."

"No she wouldn't have, because the one thing Quinn fears more than being alone is disappointing you. That girl would commit murder if you asked her to." Harry said standing and walking toward the coach.

"I know that you like to make people think that you are this big badass, but I can see in your eyes that you truly care about Quinn, Santana and Brittany and that above all else you want them to succeed. So here's my advice to you Coach Sylvester, don't turn her away." Harry said walking toward the door but Sylvester stopped him.

"I can't have a pregnant cheerleader on my team, the judges would be more concerned about her water breaking and spraying all over them." Sue said.

Harry chuckled, " I never said you had to keep her on the cheerios. I said don't turn her away. We both know that she can't stay on the team in her condition, but putting her on standby until next year and bumping Santana to temporary head-Cheerio while Quinn is out would be better than kicking her out all together. Just, be a shoulder for her to lean on when she needs it, even if you feel like burning your tracksuit afterwards." Harry said.

"You know something Scar Face, you're alright." Sue said pulling him into a hug.

They pulled apart and Harry cleared his throat.

"We never speak of this." He said.

"Agreed, now get the hell out of my office I can taste your body spray in the air. Plus you've been suspended for the shiner you gave Tanaka." Sue said.

Harry smirked as he walked out the door and walking to his locker to collect his work. Mercedes walked up to him a small smile on her lips.

"How are you?" She asked.

Harry smiled at her.

"I've suspended for two weeks and I'm grounded for the next month, so board."

Mercedes laughed as Harry walked beside her toward her class.

"What's happened?" She asked him.

"My Aunt got engaged to Coach Tanaka." Harry told her.

Mercedes made a gaging sound, "My point exactly." He said.

Mercedes laughed and walked into the class waving goodbye to Harry who made his way home.

His suspension came and went and the week of Sectionals arrived quickly.

"So Sectionals are at the end of this week. We're going up against Vocal Adrenaline and some school from Lima Heights." Blaine said.

"Yeah, it's been a crazy few weeks." Harry said.

"Tell me about it." Blaine said from his spot on Harry's bed.

"Okay so after I got suspended they found out that there was not enough money to pay for a wheelchair accessible bus but that was solved really easy."

"You paid for the bus." Blaine said.

"Right, then there was the whole situation with Rachel having a crush on Mr. Shue and Mercedes finding out about the real baby daddy."

"Did she…"

"No I got her to keep it quiet, that was an awkward conversation." Harry said.

Flashback…

_Harry was asleep in bed when his bedroom door burst open slamming against the wall, as he was alone in the house no one should be slamming his door open. Harry jumped out of bed and faced his would be attacker only to find Mercedes standing in the doorway an angry scowl on her face as she stared at him._

"_What did I do?" Harry asked._

"_Did you know?" She asked crossing her arms._

"_More details please?" He asked._

"_About Puck being the baby daddy!" She snapped._

_Harry sighed, "Yeah, and before you start yelling at me I tried to get Quinn to tell him the truth." Harry said._

_Mercedes looked pleased with this answer._

"_I told Puck to lay off." Mercedes said._

"_Good and could you please not tell anyone. I know that it's a huge secret to keep but for Quinn's sake don't tell anyone." Harry said._

_Mercedes bit her lip but nodded._

"_And could you do one more thing for me?" Harry asked._

"_Sure." Mercedes said._

"_Could you close the door and let me get dressed?" _

_It was at this that Mercedes noticed that Harry was standing before her in not but his boxers. Her face flushed and she bolted from the room slamming the door closed._

End Flashback…

Blaine laughed hysterically at the end of this tale causing Harry to scowl at him.

"Anyway after that was the whole Hairography problem, I put my foot down when Shue pulled out wigs." Harry said shuddering at the memory of the rest of the clubs performance.

"Do you have video?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I do, I'm not an idiot." Harry said playing said video for Blaine.

"And then was your commercial, but I get the feeling there's more going on with that." Blaine said.

"Yeah, Sylvester got the glee club banned from the year book somehow making me and Rachel captains of the Glee club, then Quinn black mailed Sue for the page after she nearly got us kicked out of the competition and Mr. Shue took the fall for that so we don't have a teacher. Oh and Shue found out his wife was faking her pregnancy and planning to take Quinn's baby." Harry said.

"Wow, I should go to your school." Blaine said.

Harry smiled and laughed and checked the time and cursed.

"I've got to go, I promised Brittany I'd help her with her homework." Harry said.

The next day found Mercedes pulling him toward an empty class.

"Rachel is getting suspicious and she's making everyone else suspicious too." She said.

"Shit, as much as I love that girl she can't keep her mouth shut!" Harry cursed.

"This is going to be bad." Mercedes said.

"We can deal with it." Harry assured her.

Mercedes nodded and followed him out the room and to English both spent the rest of the school day worrying about Finn finding out at practice during lunch, Quinn was whispering to Puck while Rachel watched them. Mr. Shue walked in followed by his Aunt who was announced to be their faculty advisor.

"Well do you guys have any ideas for Sectionals?" His Aunt asked.

Mercedes made it clear she wanted the solo but as always Rachel protested.

"Audition, right now you and Mercedes sing a song the best one gets to perform." Harry suggested.

The two divas agreed and in the end it was Mercedes who won with Rachel admitting defeat. Then things went to hell, not minutes after Rachel and Finn walked out to get something to eat did Finn storm back in and punch Puck. Harry and Mercedes jumped up and pulled the two apart while his Aunt ran to find Schuester. Harry kept a tight hold on Finn while Mercedes kept Puck from Finn with help from Mike.

"What is going on here!" Shue cried upon walking into the choir room.

"Tell the truth!" Finn cried out at the same time Harry locked eyes with Quinn the, I told you so going unsaid.

"Punk just walked in and sucker-punched me!" Puck snapped pointing at Finn.

"Don't play dumb, you're to stupid to play dumb!" Finn snapped back his elbow slamming into the side of Harry's head send him sprawling to the ground slamming his head on the side of the piano leg. Matt quickly took Harry's place holding Finn while Mercedes and Tina rushed to check on Harry whom wasn't getting up.

"He's bleeding!" Tina called which earned a squeak from Emma who rushed from the room returning with a large first aid kit. While they where looking after Harry, Mr. Shue tried to get to the reason for Finn and Puck's fight.

"Enough! What is going on with the two of you?" He snapped.

"I wanna hear from you, both of you." Finn yelled.

"Finn calm down." Mr. Shue said.

At this point Harry was pushing the girls as he stood and helped Matt hold Finn who tried to lunge at Puck again.

"NO! They're both lying to me." Finn scream, moving away from Matt and Harry to stand across form Quinn and Puck.

"Tell me the truth." He said looking at them, "Is it true?"

Quinn stepped forward and nodded, "Yes, Puck is the father."

The room was in stunned silence Harry and Mercedes looked down not wanting to meet Finn's eyes.

"So all that stuff about the hot tube, you made it up?" Finn asked her.

"You where…"

Harry's fist collided with Pucks jaw sending the taller boy back into a chair.

"Zip it Puck, you've already done enough." Harry warned.

"You knew didn't you, you all knew." Finn accused.

Harry wiped the blood running down his face off before looking at Finn.

"The only people who knew where me and Mercedes, and we only knew because these two told us." Harry said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Finn asked.

"At first, because I pissed, then because the person who should have told you was Quinn. Like I've been telling her to do since day one." Harry said.

Finn stared at him taking in the head wound and the tired look in his eyes before turning and walking out.

"I'm done with all of you." Finn said.

The second the door slammed shut Harry rounded on Quinn.

"I warned you this would blow up in your face, but you just dragged us all down with you." He said before turning to Rachel.

"As of this moment you should be the last person to talk about stooping to the lowest level." Harry said.

"I didn't do anything." Rachel objected.

"Please Rachel we all know it was you who told Finn." Tina added.

"You knew that telling him would break him and Quinn up and that's why you told him. Well congrats, but now because of you, we're going to be a man down for Sectionals. Finn just quit and Harry can't perform with his head bleeding like this." Kurt said as he and Mercedes held Harry's button up to the wound.

Rachel looked around and moved to apologize to Harry who held up a hand and shook his head for her not to.

"You made your bed, now lay in it." Quinn added before walking out to be alone while Harry was escorted by Will and Emma to the hospital.

Saturday came quickly and Harry joined the Glee club on the bus though he had been ordered not to perform which had forced the team to bring Jew-fro along. The club hadn't fully forgiven Rachel so they forced her to sit next to Jew-Fro. Arriving at the location for Sectionals Rachel led them inside and checked their performance position with Emma, which showed the New Directions would perform last. Rachel and Mercedes managed to lift every ones spirits at least until the show began. First the school for criminal girls Jane Adams Academy performed Mercedes' solo selection "And I Am Telling You, as well as the number they had done for Artie, "Proud Mary" in wheel chairs. Harry watched as each member of the team began to sink into their chairs the final straw was when the school for the deaf performed "Don't Stop Believin'" Rachel ordered the New Directoins to the green room for the break.

"I'll be back." Emma said walking behind the other Faculty advisors.

Harry stood and made his way back stage to the green room where everyone was at one another's necks. Harry gave a sharp whistle and all eyes turned to him.

"Mercedes do you have any other songs you could sing?" He asked.

"No, nothing as good as what Rachel could pull out of her skinny white ass." Mercedes huffed.

"Alright then Rachel, you'll be singing Don't Rain On My Parade. I happen to know that it's you backup song for everything." Harry said Rachel nodded.

"We could do Somebody to love." Quinn suggested.

"Yeah and who's going to sing Male lead? Puck?" Mercedes asked.

"I will." Harry said.

"Harry the doctor…"

"Screw that we didn't work our asses off to be cheated." Harry said.

"That's all great and dandy, but what about the group number?" Puck pointed out.

"You Can't Always Get What You Want." Harry said.

"I didn't ask for anything." Puck said.

"The song you idiot!" Santana snapped.

"Right, Santana, Mike, Matt and Brit you come up with the dance for that number." Harry said moving to the changing room.

Finn walked into the building carrying a stack of sheet music when Emma spotted him.

"Finn you too late, they're already taking their places." She told him.

Finn frowned and followed Emma to the seats for New Directions and sat on the last seat near the walkway. The announcer called for the New Directions from Lima Ohio and the music started and Rachel came singing down the walkway toward the end of her song the rest of New Directions walked out and once she finished the next song began and Finn scratched his head.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked

"This is the song I was going to bring." Finn said.

"Harry picked this song too, it's his favorite remember." Emma asked him.

Finn smiled, "Yeah."

Harry stood in the center of the group as Rachel finished her ballad.

"Ladies and Gentle men, The New Directions." She introduced before walking to her spot as the next song began.

_New Directions:_

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

but if you try sometime you find

You get what you need

You get what you need

_Harry:_

I saw her today at a reception

A glass of wine in her hand

I knew she would meet her connection

At her feet was her footloose man

_New Directions:_

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

but if you try sometime you find

You get what you need

You get what you need

_Mercedes:_

Oh yeah, hey hey hey, oh...

_Rachel:_

And I went down to the demonstration

To get my fair share of abuse

_Harry & Rachel:_

Singing, "We're gonna vent our frustration

If we don't we're gonna blow a 50-amp fuse"

Sing it to me now...

_New Directions:_

You can't always get what you want, no!

You can't always get what you want (tell ya baby)

You can't always get what you want (no)

But if you try sometimes you just might find

You get what you need

Oh yes! Woo!

You get what you need-yeah, oh baby!

Oh yeah!

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

You can't always get what you want

But if you try sometimes you just might find

You just might find

You get what you need

After their performance of Somebody to Love they ran off stage where Harry promptly threw himself into a seat while the others went to spy on the Judges.

"You feeling okay dude?"

Harry looked up to see Finn standing at the door dressed in his outfit.

"Tired as hell, I'm not actually meant to be singing and dancing." Harry said holding his head in his hands.

"I was going to come and get them to sing that song too, guess good brains think the same."

"You mean, great minds think alike. I know I screwed up by not telling you about Quinn and Puck."

"No you didn't. You tried to get her to tell me the truth man, I know you and Quinn have been friends a lot longer than you and me so I get it. I'm not mad at you or Mercedes." Finn said extending his hand.

"You're not just saying that cause you cracked my skull open right?" Harry teased.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that too man." Finn said and the two began to talk for some time.

"Finn?" Rachel's voice asked as the small girl walked in.

"Hey, I guess I got here a little late, Um… you think you can help me move Harry to the stage the dancing and singing made him a little sick." Finn said.

"I'll get Mike." Rachel said leaving only to return with the dancer.

Finn and Mike helped the dizzy Harry to the stage where they were announced the winners. Emma promptly took them to the bus and out to the school where Harry was taken home by Finn. Harry had a pounding headache on Sunday and on Monday when he went to school everyone who hadn't been at school Friday stared as Harry walked down the halls with his new hair style having had it cut to treat the wound on the right side of his of his head. This time he followed orders and allowed the others to perform for Mr. Shue who ran off as soon as they finished.

"Where is he going?" Puck asked.

"Like we know?" Santana said.

Harry laughed as Mercedes and Tina walked over to check on him.

With everything they went through they where still standing even if Puck and Finn had to be kept on opposite ends of the room.

End Chapter…


	15. Of Mothers and Fathers

Another Type Of Magic

A/N: I own nothing.

Chapter Fifteen – Of Mothers and Fathers

The weeks after they returned from winter break was odd to say the least. Harry discovered that his Aunt was now dating Mr. Shue or at least he thought so. Finn and Rachel had finally started dating only for Finn to choose his reputation over Rachel, which led to her dating Jessie St. James of their rival Glee Club Vocal Adrenaline. Then came Madonna week, which Harry had to admit, was the oddest with Jessie transferring to McKinley and Mercedes and Kurt had become Cheerios, and Sue had taken over the Auditorium.

Harry sat with the rest of the Glee Club in the Choir room as Mr. Shue sat down on a stool as the days Lunch practice ended.

"One last thing guys, we can't use the Auditorium for the next week." He announced.

"But that's bull how are we supposed to practice for Regionals if we can't use the Auditorium?" Finn asked.

"I suggest a sit in!" Rachel called standing up.

"I say we torch the place." Puck suggested.

"Sue had something to do about this." Harry said.

"Yes, Sue did this and there's nothing I can do. I'll look for some off site locations for practice. I promise I'll find us a new home." He said just as the bell for the end of the first half of the period rang.

He noticed Kurt fall back to speak with Finn but followed Mercedes to the lunch room, Kurt catching up to them as they stepped into line. He wasn't really paying attention until Kurt mentioned Mercedes having to lose weight.

"Wait why does she have to lose weight?" Harry asked.

"If she doesn't Sue will kick her off the Cheerios." Kurt said before biting into a piece of celery and walking off.

Harry looked at Mercedes but she just smiled and walked over to Santana and Brittany.

"She's going to make herself sick." Quinn said from beside him.

"She's always been so confidant in herself. I hope she doesn't Sue ruin that for her." Harry said.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Quinn said.

"Thanks." Harry said but spotted Jessie St. James walking out of the lunchroom his phone to his ear.

"I'll see you later." He said tossing his food to the trash and fallowing Rachel's boyfriend.

Jessie led his to an empty class where he stood just outside the door listening to the boy's conversation or at least his end of it.

"No I haven't gotten close enough to her for that yet." Jessie said.

"No, Rachel is still in love with that freakishly tall Finn, to trust me enough."

"You're the one who told me to seduce her." Jessie said Harry watched as he pulled the phone away from his ear as the person on the other line shouted something that even Harry could hear.

"BEFRIEND I SAID BEFRIEND JESSIE! NOT SEDUCE!"

"Okay so I took it a step further, but I will get close enough to do what you asked Coach." Jessie said before hanging up only to jump when he spotted Harry standing at the door.

"So what exactly is so important that Shelby Corcoran had to send you here? And if you even thing of lying to me St. James you'll find out first hand why people fear me." Harry said walking towards him the door slamming shut behind him.

Jessie backed away but Harry had him cornered.

"Start talking." He ordered.

"I promised I wouldn't…"

"And I promise this will get painful if I don't get answers." Harry said grabbing the boy's collar.

"Okay, okay, Shelby is Rachel's birth mother and she sent me to seduce Rachel so that I can convince her to go looking for her birth mom." Jessie said.

Harry stared at the boy detecting no lie he let go of Jessie and started to pace the room.

"Do you have any idea why she wants Rachel to find her?" Harry asked turning to look at Jessie.

"She wants to see her daughter." Jessie said.

"Lets go." Harry said walking to the door Jessie on his heels.

"Where are we going?" Jessie asked.

"To Carmel High, you're driving. Oh and St. James if you don't end this game with Rachel I will." Harry warned the shorter teen.

It wasn't heard to believe that Shelby Corcoran was the mother of his Ex. They where the spitting image of one another the only difference was in their age and eyes. Harry walked into the Auditorium and pointed at a chair where Jessie quickly sat down. Harry climbed onto the stage and followed the directions Jessie had given to Shelby's office where he now stood the woman having yet to acknowledge him.

"Just because you stand there quietly doesn't mean you aren't disturbing me." Shelby said finally looking up and seemed shocked to see him.

"Coach Corcoran." Harry said by way of greeting.

"You're the male lead for McKinley, I saw your performance at Sectionals. You where very good." Shelby complimented.

"Thank you, but we both know you where there to see Rachel Berry." Harry said.

Shelby dropped her pen and sat straighter, "I see, you think I sent Jessie to spy on you guys, but like…"

"I'm going to stop you right there, because Jessie already told me why you sent him to McKinley. I don't know what your intensions are and frankly I don't care, but Rachel is my friend and I don't want to see her get hurt." Harry said.

"I'm not planning on hurting her, I just want to meet my baby girl." Shelby said.

"But she isn't a baby girl. She's a young woman who, a teenager and from what I've heard she's just like you, hell she looks like you but she's not as strong. Rachel lives with her head in clouds, a she has big dreams and works hard to reach them, but she has a tendency to leap before thinking every thing through." Harry said.

"Your afraid she'll want to come to Vocal Adrenaline." Shelby said.

"No, I'm afraid that you step into her life and realize you aren't ready to be the mom of a teenage girl and walk out of it leaving her heart broken. You've missed a lot in her life, and you won't have those special moments a parent has with a child. Did you know that when Rachel is upset she gets thirsty because her fathers would give her a glass of water as a child? Or that she has this obsession with Gold stars?" Harry asked sitting down across form the older woman.

Shelby had tears in her eyes as she watched him.

"You're right I'm not ready to have a teenage daughter, I'm expecting some dramatic moment when we run into each others arms and share all these special moments. I wanted the little girl I gave up, not the teenage girl with an overprotective best friend." Shelby said.

"Ex-Boyfriend actually." Harry informed the woman.

"Really? What happened?" Shelby asked.

"She was in love with someone else." Harry said.

"The Finn Boy Jessie told me about?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah."

Shelby smiled and then frowned, "Would you mind meeting with me tonight? I may not be ready to meet with Rachel, but I want to know about her." Shelby said.

"Tell you what, you promise to call Jessie off, I'll meet with you whenever you'd like." Harry said.

Shelby smiled and extended her hand, " Agreed."

Harry was standing at his locker when Finn and Kurt began to talk behind him. His dinner with Shelby had been okay, the woman was honestly curious about Rachel. As he was standing there he listened to the two boys talk.

"It hurt didn't it, when I was talking football with your dad. I could tell that you were…"

"Left out? Yes." Kurt said.

"I don't like that my mom's forgetting my dad, it's up to me to keep his memory alive. And I don't want to move in with you. No offense." Finn said.

"None taken. So we put an end to them. Agreed?" Kurt asked.

"Agreed." Fin said.

Harry rolled his eyes and slammed his locker shut causing both boys to face him.

"So because your Mother is moving on and your Dad had a conversation with Finn. You decide it's best to break them up? That's a little selfish don't you think?" He asked them.

"No, my father obviously isn't ready to move on." Kurt said as if it was a proper excuse.

"I'm not going to let her forget my dad." Finn said.

Harry shook his head, "Those excuses aren't about them they're about you."

"What would you know, you don't even have parents!" Kurt snapped.

Harry stepped back as if slapped and Finn looked away.

"You're right I don't have parents, but if I did have a dad like you, who have done anything for me I would try to be happy for him and have the decency to tell him how I feel instead of plotting to break his heart. And if I had a mother who sacrificed as much as yours, I would try to understand that just because she's moving on doesn't mean she's going to forget my father." Harry said before stomping off.

He turned the corner and ran in Carol Hudson who caught him so he wouldn't fall.

"Harry, are you okay sweetie?" The red haired woman asked.

"Fine, I just need some air." Harry said walking out of the school.

End Chapter…


	16. The Thing About Potter

Another Type Of Magic

A/N: I own nothing. Sorry about the way the last chapter ended I just really wanted to set up for this chapter. It is also the first time it follows a character other than Harry.

Chapter Sixteen – The Thing About Potter

Mercedes was the first that noticed that Harry was missing when he didn't come to her locker that morning, then he didn't show up for English. Walking into Glee she looked around the room but he wasn't there.

"Everything alright Cedes?" Artie asked when the diva didn't take her seat.

"Has anyone seen Harry?" She asked.

"I haven't seen him since Lunch yesterday." Tina said.

"He didn't show up for Basketball practice." Mike said.

Finn looked down as Kurt entered the room and Mercedes looked between him and Kurt a strong feeling telling her Finn had seen him.

"Finn?" Mercedes asked.

"I saw him yesterday after school, he was telling me and Kurt off and Kurt kind of said something he shouldn't have." Finn said.

Mercedes watched as Quinn swung around her seat to face the boys.

"What did he say Finn?" She demanded her eyes set in a deadly glare.

"Whoa, what's going on here guys?" Will asked.

"Harry's missed most of his classes and he never showed to his basketball practice yesterday. Finn said that Kurt did something wrong." Mike supplied before turning to Kurt.

"I didn't do anything, he was the one sticking his nose in my personal business." Kurt said.

"Dude you brought up his parents." Finn said.

"What exactly did he say?" Quinn asked her voice dangerously low.

Mercedes sat down next to the blond as Finn mumbled something.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes asked turning to Kurt to elaborate.

"He told me that I was being selfish for thinking my dad isn't ready to move on, so I told him he wouldn't know." Kurt said.

"His exact words where, 'What would you know, you don't even have parents'." Finn said.

"Kurt, I'm disappointed in you, after everything he's done for you." Mr. Shue said.

"Are you some kind of idiot, no wonder he's missing." Quinn said turning her glare on Kurt.

"That was not cool Kurt." Mike said.

"I've known Harry for a long time and his Parents are a sore subject with him. They where killed when he was a year old, have you noticed the scar on his forehead?" Quinn asked the room.

Mercedes nodded as did everyone else before turning their attention on Quinn.

"He got that scar the night his Parents where killed, the man who killed them carved it into his head before he was stopped and even though he was barely a year old, he can still remember the sound of his mother Screaming his name and begging for his life." Quinn said.

"That's horrible." Rachel said her face a little paler than normal.

"The worst part is that any time someone brings up his parents he has nightmares about that night." Quinn said her glare at Kurt meant to make her point.

"I know for a fact that's true."

Mercedes swung around to see Hermione standing at the door.

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"Harry couldn't fall asleep last night and when he did he'd wake up screaming. I slipped a sleeping pill into his breakfast this morning so he would rest." Hermione said walking into the room.

"Is he okay?" Will asked.

"He'll be fine by tomorrow." Quinn said.

Mercedes looked at Kurt who was now staring at the floor.

"You messed up big time dude." Puck said.

"Kurt you have to apologize, I mean Harry's stuck his neck out for you more than any one in this room." Tina said.

Kurt said nothing but continued to stare at the ground.

Mercedes knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened when it was Emma stood behind it looking as if she hadn't slept in days. A scream could be heard from upstairs and Mercedes and Emma rushed up the stairs to Harry's room. He was thrashing about in bed and screaming out randomly.

"Harry wake up." Emma said grabbing his bare shoulders and giving him a shake. Harry's eyes shot open and when they landed on Emma he burst into tears, sobs shaking his body.

Mercedes didn't know what to do she had never seen Harry look so broken. He had always seemed so strong and unmovable that it was hard to associate the Harry laying in the bed with the Harry that sat beside her in English or stood up for Kurt. Mercedes felt tears stinging her eyes and quietly left Harry alone with his Aunt and made her way home to find Quinn sitting on her porch.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked her.

"No, I went to see Harry and…I've seen him cry but I've never seen him like that. He looked so broken Quinn." Mercedes said.

Quinn pulled her into a hug.

"Most people think Harry is this unbreakable force, they tend to forget that he's a person. The first time I saw Harry cry was when one of the kids back in elementary school told him that his mother was a whore." Quinn said.

"I just can't believe that he takes it this bad." Mercedes said.

"He blames himself for their deaths." Quinn told her.

Mercedes look up at Quinn.

"Why?" Mercedes asked confused.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him."

Mercedes nodded and then turned back to Quinn.

"Did you need me for something?" Mercedes asked.

"I was wondering if I can stay here for the night, I was going to stay with Harry but with everything going on I think it's best if I wait till He's back to normal." Quinn said.

"Sure, come on." Mercedes said leading her into her home.

The next day was Saturday so Mercedes went to see Harry again she was walking toward Harry's porch when the door opened and Harry stepped out. He looked better then he had the day before but he also looked tired his eyes where also hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"Hey." He said.

Mercedes smiled, "How are you?"

"Better, how much do you know?" He asked sitting on the steps.

Mercedes sat down beside him and took his hand in hers.

"Quinn told the Glee club about how you got your scar." Mercedes said, "And she told me that you blame yourself for your parents deaths."

"That about sums it up." Harry said.

"Why?"

Harry looked at her a sad smile on his face.

"The man that killed my parents was after me that night. The police think he was part of some occult group that called themselves Death Eaters. He killed my Father first, and then offered to spare my Mother if she let him kill me." Harry said he pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "She didn't."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm glad she didn't." Mercedes said.

Harry turned to look at her.

"I'm not saying I'm glad she's dead. What I mean is that if she had let that man kill you none of us in Glee would know you. I wouldn't know you." Mercedes said.

Harry looked at her with a small but sad smile.

"Do you know why I react so badly to them being mentioned in a negative way?" Harry asked her.

Mercedes shook her head in the negative.

"I think that there's something in of me, that want's me to suffer and it will use any painful memory it can to cause me pain." Harry said.

Mercedes looked at him a frown on her face, which caused him to sigh.

"I don't know to explain it, but it's like something forces me to relive that night and I just lose it." Harry said.

Mercedes pulled Harry into a hug and allowed him to cry.

"Oh god I'm a mess." Harry said.

"You got that right White boy." Mercedes said.

Harry laughed but never moved his head off her shoulder.

End Chapter….

A/N: Can anyone guess the reason for his reaction? I'm not going to explain it in the story as there is no real reason to do so in the story. However if enough people can't guess it right I will explain it in the Author's Note at the end of the next chapter.


	17. Dreams Never Meant To Be

Another Type Of Magic

Summary: After the Death of the Lily and James Potter Harry is left with his Aunt Petunia, whom immediately sends him off to her younger sister Emma whom lived with their Father in the states.

A/N: I own nothing.

Chapter Seventeen – Dreams Never Meant To Be

Upon his return to school that Monday one of the first people to approach him was Kurt.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said his eyes locked on the floor.

"Are you or are you just saying this because Quinn and Hermione had created some unholy union to make you suffer." Harry asked never actually looking at the smaller teen.

"A bit of both." Kurt admitted softly.

Harry said nothing so Kurt moved on with his apology even with no reaction to go off of.

"I know I haven't always said thank you for standing up for me and that you where just trying to help and I took out my frustrations on you even though you didn't deserve it. You are one of the only boys in this school full of pigheaded Neanderthals that actually sees me as Kurt and not the gay kid. You were my friend before anyone else and I treated you like crap because you tried to be my friend." Kurt said.

Harry closed his locker and turned to Kurt.

"Than as your friend I'm going to give you another hard truth. You and Finn are never going to be together." Harry said.

Kurt's eyes widened and the denial was on the tip of his tongue but harry lifted a hand.

"I'm not stupid Kurt and despite the appearance of a complete imbecile neither is Finn and he knows you have a crush on him and he's going to react the only way he knows how."

"Anger." Kurt said.

"Anger, and as much as I would love to tell you there is a chance for you and Finn their isn't. There may be someone out there for you and if you keep your vision locked on Finn you'll miss them."

"That's easy for you to say. I've never even been kissed how do you expect me to get a guy to fall for me, let alone kiss me in public?" Kurt asked.

Harry smiled and gently took Kurt's chin and there in the middle of the crowded hall gently pressed his lips to Kurt's in a short but passionate kiss.

"That solves half your problem, now you just need to get a guy to fall for you." Harry said with a smile.

Kurt just stood still eyes closed and hand on his lips.

"Wow…I…I…wow." Was the only response he could come up with.

Harry laughed and led the teen to his class and made his way to English amongst the sea of whispers and unneeded pointing.

"That was sweet of you." Quinn said walking up beside him.

"Dude did you really kiss Hummel?" Puck asked rushing up to him.

"I don't know did I?" Harry asked.

"Aw come dude, you gotta tell me something I'm like your best friend. I asked Hummel but he just shrugged and asked me to prove it." Puck said.

"Then prove it Puck." Harry said with a smirk.

Mercedes smiled at him when he sat beside her during English.

"What?" He asked.

"Kurt's told me everything." Mercedes said with her smile.

Harry smirked.

"Kurt's a good person, he just needed someone to prove it." Harry said.

"And how does kissing him prove it?" Mercedes whispered.

"That was just to prove that not all boys are complete chickens when it comes to PDA with another male." Harry whispered back.

Mercedes laughed but placed her hand over Harry's.

"Thank you, lord knows that boys needs someone to treat him like a boy with feelings."

"Doesn't Everyone?" Harry asked with a raised brow and slight smirk.

"So what happened during my mental lapse?" He asked.

Mercedes shook her head but told him about the entire Glee club trying to gain a bad reputation and how Kurt had been number two on that list for insulting Harry. She also told him about Rachel's failed attempt to make it seem as though several boys where fighting over her while singing a horrible song she would rather not mention. Lastly she told him about his Aunt Calling Will a man-whore, which explained her new boyfriend Carl.

"Sound like a normal day in the life of the New Directions." Harry said shaking his head.

Mercedes laughed and patted the back of his hand.

Time passed quickly after the situation between Kurt and Harry, and soon the Glee club found it self facing a menace from Mr. Shue's past, it's name was Bryan Ryan. The man had it out for Schuester and the Glee club. Harry sat with the rest of New Directions as Mr. Schuester led Mr. Ryan into the room.

"Take out a piece of paper." Bryan said as he walked in front of us.

"On that paper I want you to write your biggest dream down on that paper."

The group quickly wrote down their biggest dreams and than waited, once the last person had stopped writing Ryan ripped the top sheet of Artie's notebook and crumbled it up and tossed it into the trash.

"Your dream is never going to happen!" Bryan stated walking back toward the piano.

Harry glanced at Schuester whom was shaking his head behind his hands.

"91 percent of you will spend the rest of your lives living in Allen County Ohio. I'm going to guess that a lot of your dreams had something to do with showbiz." Ryan said in a condescending tone that irked Harry.

Harry stood and tossed his paper into the trash.

"See there is sensible man." Bryan Ryan said smiling.

Harry stopped at the door and swung around to face Bryan.

"Actually I'm tired of listening to a washed-up has-been, Whose only joy in life is tearing down the dreams of others." Harry said before strutting out.

The comment was enough to wipe the smirk off Bryan's face and cause some of the club members to laugh while Mr. Schuester hid a smile behind his hand. After Mr. Schuester kicked out Bryan Ryan everyone left except Mercedes whose curiosity got the best of her. Once the cost was clear She quickly went and pull two sheets of paper form the trash one Artie's and another Harry's. Tossing Artie's back into the trash Mercedes flattened out the paper and a frown spread on her face there was only one word written on his paper _'Father'. _

Harry was standing at his locker when he noticed Rachel leaning against her locker looking rather depressed.

"Hey are you okay?" He asked her.

"Jessie transferred back to Carmel. He broke up with me." Rachel said.

"Sorry to hear that." Harry said awkwardly.

"No you're not." Rachel said into his shoulder

"No I'm not." Harry admitted making the shorter girl laugh.

"What was your dream?" Rachel asked.

"Not to go to Jail." Harry said with a smirk.

"I want to know my mother." Rachel admitted.

Harry nearly dropped his bag at this and looked at Rachel.

"What?" The girl said alarmed.

"Nothing, I'm just shocked you didn't say Broadway star." Harry lied.

"Well we both know that's not going to be a problem." Rachel said.

"Cocky much." Harry teased.

Rachel smiled and was about to say something when Harry's Aunt appeared.

"Could you come with me Harry." It wasn't a question.

Harry nodded before shrugging at Rachel and following Emma back to her office.

"Sit." She said.

"Whatever it is I swear it wasn't me." Harry said.

"You aren't in trouble." Emma said.

"Then why…" He was cut off as Emma pushed a crumpled up paper toward him.

"How did you get this?" Harry asked.

"Harry I think we should talk, I know that I haven't always been able…"

Harry cut off his Aunt by holding up a hand.

"Don't, I know my parents are gone and that nothing not even magic can bring them back." Harry said.

"Then…"

"What I want is a father figure. No offence Aunt Emma but you don't exactly know what I go through. You're an excellent mother figure and one day when you have your own you'll be an amazing mom, but it isn't the same. Do you know how hard it is not to have someone to go to when one day your talking with a girl and suddenly your pants are tighter." Harry ranted stopping when his Aunt blushed crimson.

"And that is another reason, you get uncomfortable at the mention of half the things a father figure would tease me for." Harry said.

"I know things have been hard I just never considered that my lack of boyfriends effected you…"

"It didn't, we got by and maybe that's the problem." Harry said, "We got by but we weren't actually living at least not until this point in time. Mr. Schuester, he's the Father figure I've used to imagine when I was little and you can't tell me that you don't still like him." Harry said.

"I'm with Carl…I…"

"Don't, Carl is a great guy but you don't like him. You took advise from Sue Sylvester, a woman who hates Will. You always told me to be true to myself and my heart, maybe you should follow your own advice." Harry said slumping into a chair.

Emma looked up at Harry eyes watery before her phone rang.

"I'll see you at home." Harry said grabbing his bag and walking out.

Harry sat down at the piano in the choir room and began to slowly press down the keys until a song began to play.

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight_

_It ends tonight,_

_It ends tonight._

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

"That was really good." Mercedes said from the doorway.

Harry turned to look at her and noticed her weary stance at once.

"I'm going to hazard a guess that you gave my Aunt that note." Harry said.

"I'm sorry I just thought…" Mercedes was cut off when Harry pressed his lips against hers.

When he pulled back Mercedes could do nothing but stare.

End Chapter…


	18. Chapter 22 – The End of A Year

Another Type Of Magic

Summary: After the Death of the Lily and James Potter Harry is left with his Aunt Petunia, whom immediately sends him off to her younger sister Emma whom lived with their Father in the states.

A/N: I own nothing. A special thanks To Rori Potter who inspired the last chapter. Also Massive Time Jump here, but only because the original Files aren't opening and I miss placed my backup drive. I will post the missing chapters once I find that drive.

Chapter 22 – The End of A Year

Harry drove to Blaine's house because going home had resulted in him seeing a little more of Mike Chang and Hermione than he would have liked. Blaine was sitting in his room when Harry walked in.

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Blaine said.

"More like Mike Chang's ass." Harry said with a shiver.

Blaine gave a thoughtful tilt of his head, "Was it tight?"

"You're no help." Harry said.

Blaine burst into laughter at his cousin's discomfort.

"I hate you sometimes." Harry said.

"No you don't cause I'm the only family around your age." Blaine said.

"Sadly that is true." Harry said.

The rest of the week following their first kiss went by quickly and it wasn't long before Mercedes noted that the attention she had gotten from being a cheerio was back.

"I feel like am still a cheerio." Mercedes mumbled as Harry walked beside her to the Choir room.

"That's because every one can see how beautiful are." Harry told her pressing a kiss to her temple.

Mercedes giggled and hugged him close.

It was only a few weeks before the munch anticipated Regional's performance and the New Directions where working their butts off to ensure a win. Rachel had met Shelby with the exact results Harry had predicted the Diva had been furious when she found out Harry had known but she cooled off when Shelby explained that he had only done what he did to protect her. Then came the attack from Carmel who trashed their choir room. He took Mercedes home after school and went home expecting to find Hermione and Mike going at it what he did find was much, much, worse. Walking into the living room he came face to face with a shirtless Will Schuester kissing his Aunt. The two sprang apart and Harry quickly turned and ran out the front door and sat on the porch. A few second later Will walked out and sat awkwardly beside him.

"So…you and my Aunt…" Harry said.

"She likes it when I kiss her with my shirt off…might not have wanted to say that." Will said a blush crossing his face.

Harry laughed and Will turned to look at him in confusion.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"I told my Aunt to try and make things work between you, I just never expected this." Harry said.

"You're the one that told her to give us a chance?" Will asked.

"Yeah, we…we were talking about our family and how before we where just surviving, getting by you know." Harry told him.

"What changed?" Will asked.

Harry turned to look at the older male.

"You, you changed everything." Harry said.

Will looked both touched and confused, "Me? How…"

"You where the reason my Aunt started going to therapy for her OCD, and even if she won't admit it's a problem it's a start. You also became a father figure not just for me but Finn and he will deny this but Puck too. Since joining the Glee club I've only had one serious incident. For the first time that I can remember, I feel like I have a real family, and you did that." Harry said.

Will was teary eyed as he nodded at Harry before pulling the teen into a hug.

"You kids and your Aunt changed my life to you know. If it weren't for you kids I would still be stuck in my lie of a marriage, but you especially. Emma told me it was you who told her to make me stay when I wanted to become an accountant." Will said.

Harry smiled at him and then Emma came out and snapped a photo causing the two men to laugh.

"We are never to speak of this." Harry said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Will said with a smile.

"I'll give you two the house, I have a date with Mercedes." Harry said rushing inside to change.

Harry laughed he and Mercedes walked through the park, Mercedes having stolen his hat placed it on her head and struck a pose.

"So why are you avoiding going home?" Mercedes asked.

"Huh, here I thought I was trying to spend more time with my girl." Harry said.

Mercedes gave him a knowing look and Harry smiled and nodded.

"Okay you got me, My Aunt has a date over and I'm afraid of a repeat of the Mike incident." Harry told her.

"Mike incident?" Mercedes asked confused.

"You don't want to know." Harry said shaking his hand.

Mercedes smiled but hugged Harry close as they walked out of the park. Harry smiled as he took her hand in his and noted that she still hadn't removed the music note bracelet or necklace he had gifted her.

"You know before Glee Club I never would have imagined that I would have the most popular boy as my boyfriend." Mercedes said.

"Before glee club I must likely would have ended up in jail for assault." Harry said which caused Mercedes to burst into laughter.

The two continued their walk talking about nothing and everything until Harry decided it would be safe for him to go home.

Harry and Mercedes sat in Mr. Schue's livingroom for a glee club meeting which was a rather depressing because it had come to the clubs attention that Sue Sylvester was one of the judges at Regionals. So far it had consisted of constant crying from Tina and Rachel and various members telling stories of their time in Glee.

"Will you idiots snap out of it?" Harry asked earning the rooms attention.

"We've worked our asses off all year. We've proven the fact that we are good. If we go into this thinking we've lost, then we don't stand a chance in hell of winning." Harry snapped.

Mercedes straightened up and nodded, "Harry's right we can't let Sue bring us down she's not the only judge. We just need to wow the other two." Mercedes said.

Everyone seemed to agree and then Quinn burped and the room was silent for a few minutes as they stared at the blushing blonde before the room burst into laughter breaking the depressing tension in the apartment. When the party ended a few hours later

Harry stayed behind to help Will clean.

"Thanks for helping." Mr. Schue said as he and Harry sat down once the cleaning was down.

"No problem, so what are you guys going to do for Regionals?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean you guys?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well we're an odd numbered group I figured I'd just step down and let Finn sing the solo's this time." Harry said.

Will looked at him suspiciously but nodded.

"I really don't know what to do." Will said running a hand through his hair.

"It'll come to you or Rachel will come up with something half decent." Harry said.

"Why only half decent?" Will asked.

"Cause it'll involve several Rachel Berry solo's which will have to be changed into group numbers." Harry explained.

Will laughed and ruffled Harry's hair.

Harry paced the room as the rest of new Directions performed they where doing very well in his opinion but his opinion didn't matter. They where reaching the end of Don't Stop Believin' when suddenly their was a knock at the door.

"She's amazing huh?" Shelby asked walking into the room.

"Rachel always is." Harry said with a smile.

"I wanted to thank you for making me wait to meet her. I think about it now and I know that if I hadn't readied myself by talking with you I might have ended up pushing her away." Shelby said.

"Maybe, but it still won't be easy especially when you go back to New York this summer." Harry said.

"You know about that huh?" Shelby said.

"Jessie had a big mouth." Harry said as a roaring of the audience reached them.

"Well I should go." Shelby said.

"See you around Shelby." Harry said shaking her hand.

"If you're ever in new york let's hang out." She said with a smile as she made her exit just before New Directions walked in Rachel hugging him and screaming that they nailed it.

"Good job guys." Harry said hugging both her and Mercedes together. Then he noticed Quinn talking to her mother and three words sent the New Directions into a panicked rush.

"My water broke." Quinn informed her mother.

"You making me sick!" Finn called as Harry drove toward the hospital.

"Shut up Finn!" Quinn screamed as Harry pulled up to the emergency exit and handed the tall boy his keys.

"Park it!" Harry called as he Quinn her mother and the others raced the girl inside the hospital room.

Harry and Mercedes joined Mrs. Fabray and Puck in the room where Quinn would give birth. It was an experience he did not want to repeat for several years but also the most beautiful. Quinn gave birth to a daughter Harry smiled as the little girl was handed to Quinn.

"You feeling okay?" Harry asked.

"Better than before." Quinn said.

"I'm sure." Harry joked.

"You should go they'll be giving the results soon." Quinn said.

"You're right. See you when you get out of here." Harry said walking out with Mercedes leaving the new family behind.

"Is she alright?" Tina asked the second they walked out into the waiting area.

"She's fine, the little girl is fine and Puck may never forget to use a condom again." Harry told them earning a chuckle.

"Rachel called they're waiting for word to start the award ceremony. The judges where strong arms by Sue into waiting. Rachel thinks it's cause Mr. Shue isn't there." Finn said.

Harry looked up as someone closed his locker.

"Hey stranger." Quinn said smiling at him.

"Hey stranger." Harry repeated with his own smile.

"Who'd of guessed how this year would turn out huh? I get pregnant my first time having sex with another man. Finn and Rachel Berry are together. Your soon to be Step-Father is the Spanish teacher and Coach Sylvester saved the Glee club." Quinn asked.

"Not to mention that Quinn Fabray isn't head Cheerio." Harry joked.

Quinn laughed as they walked down they empty hall. They had just finished their last class. After Regional's they had though it was over but Sue Sylvester had saved the club. It was now the end of the year and the New Directions hand once more shot at making it to Nationals. As the two walked down the hall they were joined by other members of the Glee Club. Mercedes threw her arms around Harry and pressed a kiss to his temple. Eventually the whole club stood outside the school.

"Next year, we'll kick Vocal Adrenaline's asses." Harry said which earned a loud cheer from the group.

End Chapter...


End file.
